Blind Side
by Keep Calm and Join Team Loki
Summary: What if Kovu mated with another lioness before Kiara. And those actions leads to a little cub a few months later. How do Kovu's son fit into his grandmother's evil plan? How will he feel about his father marrying the enemy? BRAND NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

The heat made him sweat under his dark brown fur and he wasn't even training. This place is a terrible place to live. He should know, he lived here since he was a little cub. Because that murdering brute exiled his mother and her pride for stating the truth. A growl left his throat, from just thinking about that golden tyrant.

"Let me guess...you're thinking about Simba?"

The growling stopped as he turned his emerald green eyes to the sound of the voice. To see a teen rusty golden lioness.

"How did you know?"

The female rolled her pale amber eyes in annoyance. "When is it ever a time you're not thinking about him"

He sighed before snarling. "I can't get what he did out of my head. I can't wait to taste his blood"

His killing rage ended with a confuse look as his ears heard the sound of a loving purr along with a feeling of soft fur against his body. He looked down and seen the rusty golden teen pressed against him and nuzzling into his growing darker brown mane.

"...Asali..."

He choked, not sure how or what to feel from the lioness' affection.

Asali craned her neck and licked the male on the cheek. "Kovu..." she breathed, sending shivers down the chosen one's spine.

Kovu would be a fool if he said he had no affect. Because he soon growled before ushering the female down. He ran his tongue over the female's body. Causing Asali to moan and purr.

Kovu brought his lips to Asali's ear and snarled seductively. "Are you sure? There's no turning back."

Asali growled before lifting her body up, causing Kovu to growl. If Kovu was sweating before, it was nothing compared to him sweating now as he got lost in a web of lust and desire.

/

"Vitani!"

A teenage light tan lioness groaned before walking out of the termite mound she and her family reside in every night. She stopped once she was a few inches away from a dark pale tan lioness, her red eyes burning into her bright blue ones.

"Yes, mother"

Her voice was monotone which made the Outlands' Queen growl.

"Is there a problem?!"

Vitani sighed and shook her head. "No mother. What is it that you wanted?"

"Fine your brother and tell him to meet me by the borders of the Outlands and Pride Lands"

Vitani raised a thin eyebrow at the older lioness. "Which one"

The dark pale tan lioness growled. "The chosen one! Why would I need that nonsense of waste of fur!"

Vitani sighed deeply before turning and heading towards any direction. In hopes of finding her little brother. After searching nearly every corner of the Outlands she still haven't found the chosen one. She was about to go to the borders before she stopped the search. As know the sun was starting to set and she needed to get back to the mound since tomorrow is the start of a new level of training and she needs all the rest she could get. As she was about to jump over a bush when her older brother ran into her.

"Nuka! What the hell!"

The dingy brown lion looked apologetic before a blush creeped across his dark features.

"Sorry Tani'. But you can't go pass that bush"

The light tan teen growled at the older lion. "Why the hell not?!"

Nuka chuckled nervously before looking at the bush before looking back at his little sister. "Tani, termite is behind there"

Vitani snarled which made the dingy brown male flinch. "That's why I have to go pass the bush. Mother wants Kovu."

"But Vitani...Termite is behind there with Asali and they're not _talking_"

The light tan teen's bright blue eyes widen as her face paled. The future second in command turned her head and gagged.

"I think I'm going to be sick"

"Heh. You're not the only one. What are we going to do? They're far from finish"

Vitani glared at her brother before sighing. "Let's go distract mother"

Nuka gulped before following his sister towards the direction of the mounds where their mother stood waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Thank you so much for the reviews. CSIMentalistTLK lover and WTF123 I'm glad you're interested. As for the questions, I'm not sure really. But they are teens, so now to get to the chapter. Enjoy! **

Nuka hit the ground hard, the cracked ground dug into his fur. As the hot surface burn his fresh wounds. The dingy brown lion hissed from the sting of the burn as eight claws dug into his shoulders.

"Very well Kovu"

The dark brown teen moved his paws before stepping to the side. Kovu took a deep breath before looking to the side lines where Asali stood with a young light grey lioness. The rusty golden teen smiled at Kovu causing Kovu to smile back. Therefore the brown teen didn't see his mother nod to his sister. So he was easily pinned when Vitani pounced. Zira walked over and growled at her son.

"Never lose focus. As you may have killed Simba there are Nala, the princess and the pride"

Kovu grunted before sitting up after Vitani got off. Zira dipped her head in dismissal to her two oldest cubs.

"Vitani, Nuka you're both dismissed"

The two siblings bowed before going their own way. Zira snarled before turning to her youngest child.

"You know what to do! A hundred laps on dessert border"

Kovu sighed before galloping towards the dessert.

/

"Asani"

A rusty brown lioness walked out of a small cave to see the Outlands' s Queen.

"Yes Zira"

The dark pale tan lioness growled. "Your daughter has distracted my son again from his training"

Asani sighed. "Zira. You bethroled them..."

Zira snarled. "Your point is!?"

"You should be glad they're getting along"

Zira took a step closer and sneered. "Not when Kovu is in training"

Asani rolled her pale amber eyes. "You can't control what the boy does"

"When it comes to my plan being ruined because of your hot tail daughter. I'll do what's necessary"

The rusty brown lioness growled at the retreating form of Zira before going back into her cave.

/

Asali sat at a small water hole that was on the outskirts of the Outlands. She looked in the the slightly clear water and sighed. It's been a few weeks since she and Kovu mated. She just can't get her cub hood best friend out of her mind. She smiled at the memory of their first meeting. She was just a month old when her mother came across Zira and her pride. Kovu wasn't there at the time, the reason why Zira excused us and ran off. While she waited she became best friends with Vitani. When Zira returned that's when she met Kovu. Apparently Kovu went into the enemy land and met the princess. After Zira put what she found out that Kovu was the chosen one to sleep, she came back to them. But She was asleep and didn't know that her mother bethroled her to get into the pride.

"Asali..."

The rusty golden teen shook her head before shifting her gaze to see a light grey teen lioness.

"Oh...hi Tau"

The light grey female rolled her teal eyes. "Oh cut the crap Asali. What happened at training today?"

Asali sighed and lowered her head. "Didn't mean to get him into trouble. I...don't know..."

"Well Dotty is furious, Queen Zira took the privilege for the young lionesses to attend the trainings away"

Asali looked up with wide pale amber eyes. "What...but I can't get to see Kovu as much as I want"

"You love him...don't you?"

The rusty golden teen nodded causing the light grey teen to roll her eyes.

"You better hope he doesn't fall for that brat of Simba's"

Asali frowned before growling. "No! He loves me...it written pruff"

Tau raised a eyebrow. "What do you mean..." then her teal eyes narrowed. "You didn't?"

"Yes and I think I'm pregnant"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Thank you, thank you for all the reviews. I'm glad you're interested to see what happens. Also I have a new story, if you're liked Tarzan than check out Tony. It's the same plot but instead of apes and humans it's lions and dogs. Without further ado here's chapter three. Enjoy! **

"You might be WHAT!?" Tau cried out her teal eyes wide

Asali lowered her head and pinned her ears against her head. "I been feeling moody lately...and more hungry than usual"

The light grey teen lioness stood and started to pace. "Does Asani know?"

The rusty golden teen lioness shook her head. "No. I don't know how to tell her or Kovu"

"Tell me or Kovu what?"

The two teens looked up and seen Asani standing a few feet away. Tau nuzzled her friend before leaving the mother and daughter alone. The rusty brown lioness sighed before looking at her daughter.

"I know"

Asali lowered her head once more. "What am I going to do?"

"We have to tell Zira and Kovu"

Asali snapped her head up with unbelievable wide eyes. "You're not serious? She'll kill me!"

Asani sighed before standing and heading towards the termite mound. "She will kill you if you don't"

Asali gulped before looking at her stomach. Where a small budge could be made out. With a deep breath she followed her mother.

/

A thundering roar echoed through the hot atmosphere of the barren Outlands. Kovu kept looking at the lioness that just delivered a shocking blow. Soon the dark pale tan lioness came to a stop from pacing.

"I angered but I at least know that if Kovu dosn't succeed and Simba kills him. He has some one to succeed him."

Asali and Kovu looked at each other, not sure what to say. As Zira chuckled darkly at the thought of the future to come before looking at Asani and Asali.

"Now you should rest. Don't need to exhaust yourself when you are carrying a prince"

Asali bowed before exiting the mound with her mother at her side.

/

Across the Outlands' border was a paradise for lions and animals alike. Totally different from the neighboring land to the north. It's night time in the Pride Lands but it gives just as much beauty as when the sun is up. In the very heart of the savannah stood a majestic mountain structure. Where kings, their families and pride resides. On the peak sat a golden teen lioness. Her amber eyes on the starry sky above. Her mind was racing with alot of thoughts. She's starting her hunting lessons tomorrow for her solo hunt in two months. But also behind the stress and worry of her lessons was a secret that she kept from her pride, mainly her father. For the past half of year she been thinking about her encounter with the strange brown cub. Only her best friend, Raziya. Her father told her that the outsiders are evil and you can't trust them. But Kovu was just a cub, how bad could he be. Her inner fight was interrupted by the presence of someone by her side. A nuzzle to the cheek made the princess looked to her right. Where her maternal grandmother sat with her light green eyes on the stars.

"Grammy Fina, what are you doing out here?"

A soft laugh escaped the older lioness' muzzle. "I could say the same thing. What are you doing out here? You have your lessons tomorrow and I heard your father is taking you to Rogue Heaven tomorrow"

The golden teen sighed deeply before looking back at the sky. "I'm just thinking..."

Sarafina looked at her granddaughter with a knowing glint in her eyes. "Would that young brown cub you met be in your thoughts"

The princess looked at her grandmother in shock and surprise. "How did you know?"

The dark cream lioness chuckled lightly. "I was once like you. Fell for the bad boy type..."

"What happened?"

A sad smile formed across the older lioness' muzzle. "That's a story for another time, Kiara. You should should be resting"

A yawn escaped the young lioness' muzzle. As exhaustion was seen in her royal eyes. "I guess I am in need of sleep"

Kiara stood up and stercthed before heading towards the cave. To stop when she noticed her grandmother wasn't following.

"Grammy"

Sarafina smiled at her granddaughter. "Go on. I'll be right there"

Kiara nodded in understanding before continuing to the cave. Sarafina watched the princess disappear into the darkness of the cave before turning her light green gaze to the stars once more.

"Why Sita?"

Closing her eyes and letting a few tears shed, Sarafina stood and headed towards the cave.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:I'm glad you're interested in Sita. I couldn't leave you wondering to long so here's chapter four. **

Across the Pride Lands' western borders was a land ruled by not a king but only a queen. The kingdom is very much like it's neighboring kingdom. With lush green grass and plenty of prey and water. The only difference between the Pride Lands and the Spirit Lands is that there's no Pride Rock. There's a mountain that sat in the heart of the land with many caves. There are ledges where the pride could watch the sun rise, set or stargaze. At this particular time a young light brown lion sat on one of the highest ledges. His dark brown mane blew in the night breeze. His brown eyes locked on the shinning stars.

"My dear, why are you up here?"

The young male looked and seen a dark cream lioness. "I'm...not sure" then he moved his gaze to the south border. "When do you plan on going back?"

The older lioness sighed before before following the's gaze. "I don't think your aunt wants to see me"

The light brown lion looked from the border to the lioness beside him. "Why not?"

The dark cream lioness sighed heavily. "That's a long story, Baruchel"

"But mom..."

"Enough! You have to show your siblings the kingdom tomorrow and Rogue Heaven. So I suggest you get some sleep"

Without another thought the dark cream lioness stood and headed down a slope from the ledge towards the royal cave. Where only her and her children stays. Baruchel sighed, he knows his mother is hurting. It's only a matter of time before she breaks.

/

Morning came pretty quickly for the Pridelanders. To early for Princess Kiara, but as being royalty you are not allowed to sleep in. In shadows of the cave leered a pair of golden eyes. It creept slowly across the cool floor. They had managed to get close enough to the sleeping princess and was about to pounce when a sleepy voice stopped it.

"Don't even think about it, Bahati"

Stepping out of the shadows was a light cream teen lioness with dirty blond tuffs on her ears.

"How did you know it was me?"

Kiara sat up with a yawn before glaring at her other best friend. "How did the visit go with your father?"

Bahati sighed. "It was okay. I guess...decided that my half brother will be the next ruler after him"

"I'm sure Malik will be a wonderful king"

Bahati grunted before standing. "Come on, Raziya is at the watering hole"

Kiara stood and followed her friend out of the cave. "I hope Themba isn't there"

The two young lionesses walked out of the cave where they were greeted by a the queen of the Pride Lands.

"Kiara. I see Bahati found you. Don't forget your father wants to take you to Rogue Heaven today"

The golden princess nodded before heading down the rocky steps with the light cream teen on her flank.

/

Lying by the water hole was a teen pale cream lioness and a young brown lion with a black mane. Their bodies were pressed against the other as loving purrs rumbled in their throats. A clearing of a throat made the couple snap out of their moment to see Kiara and Bahati.

"This is a water hole not a place for...whatever you call that"

Bahati snickered earning a glare from the pale cream teen lioness. The brown male sat up and looked at Kiara hard, silently checking the princess out.

"Kiara..."

Kiara ignored her friend and continue to glare at the slightly older male. "What would my father say"

Themba chuckled, his amber eyes glistened. "I'm sure your father would understand. After all...he"

Kiara snarled cutting the male off but before she could say something her name was called. She turned her gaze to a nearby hill to see her father. Biding her friends farewell, the princess trotted off towards the golden lion. Once on the hill the king greeted his heir with a nuzzle. But the red mane male frowned at the unpeaceful look that graced his daughter's features. As father and daughter headed for the eastern borders, Simba looked at the teen with concern.

"Kiara. What's wrong?"

Kiara growled. "I don't trust Themba. Something about him is not right"

Simba looked ahead and sighed. "I have been feeling the same lately. But there's nothing we could do. So how about your royal lessons and when we return your mother and grandmothers with give you hunting lessons"

Kiara smiled before trotting up to get to her father's side. The thought of a day with her father and to meet her uncle took all thoughts of Themba to the back of her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews, I'm sorry about mishaps with the chapters. But everything is back on record.**

In the Spirit Lands, Prince Baruchel was also not allowed the blessing to sleep in. The young light brown lion was rudely awakened by his two younger siblings.

"Baruchel, wake up!" cried a golden cub, pulling on her brother's ear

The two youngest royalty frowned when their brother didn't budge. Soon a mischievous smiled graced over a creamy golden cub before he ran to the back of the lion and pulled his tail with his teeth.

"Ahhhhhghhh!"

Baruchel took deep breaths before looking to the side to see his sister and brother sitting like angels.

"What the heck!"

The golden cub looked at her second oldest brother with bright blue eyes. "Chaka did it!"

The creamy golden cub rolled his brown eyes. "Snitch" then he looked at his brother in annoyance. "Ma said you have to show us the kingdom and Rouge Heaven"

Baruchel groaned before sitting up and yawned. Before looking at the two cubs who looked up at him with bright, innocent eyes.

"Let's go"

"Yeah!" the cubs shout as they rushed out of the cave

Once on the savannah the cubs were in awe but focused when they heard Baruchel clear his throat. The young prince and princess followed the light brown lion and sat.

"Our mother is a widow queen. Your father was the king before he died. One of you will be the next ruler when mother goes to the stars."

"But why is mom not here?" asked Chaka

Baruchel sighed. "Mother is very busy. As queen she wasn't able to do this. So she asked me to do it."

"Oh. Well I'm having fun nonetheless, big brother."

Baruchel smiled before nuzzling the female cub. "Come on Kamaria, Chaka. Let's get to the Rogue Heaven before it gets to late."

The two cubs smiled before following their brother through the plains.

/

"Uncle Mheetu!"

A young light cream lion smiled at the sight of his golden niece. Before the teen embraced him, burring her head in his light brown mane.

"My Kiara, you sure have grown since the last time I seen you"

Kiara blushed before stepping back as her uncle turned to her father. Light blue eyes met bright amber before the two dipped heads.

"My sister is still being treated well, I presume."

Simba rolled his eyes at his brother in law. "Do we have to go through this everytime I come here?"

Mheetu snorted. "Of course"

Simba sighed before looking at his daughter. "Kiara, you may go explore. You will have to know these lands when you're queen"

Kiara nodded before nuzzling her father and uncle and ran off. As Mheetu lead the golden lion towards the direction of the Rogue Heaven leader.

/

"You said this is Rogue Heaven?"

Baruchel nodded before raising a eyebrow. "Why you ask?"

Kamaria looked from the residents of Rogue Heaven to her brother. "I didn't expect to see lionesses and cubs"

"Well not everyone likes to live under so many rules or their way of life is not suitable for certain they have their own pride for rogues. There's a leader, not a king or queen. There's rules but not as much like at home."

"That's why it's called Rogue Heaven?"

The light brown lion nodded before nuzzling the cubs. "Go on and have fun. We'll meet here when the sun is the highest"

Chaka and Kamaria nuzzled the older lion's legs before running off towards a nearby group of cubs. Baruchel shook his head before turning to come nose to nose with a pair of amber eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:I'm glad you liked the chapters, here's the next chapter as asked. Enjoy! **

"Ooooh"

Baruchel pinned his ears as he smiled nervously at the beautiful, breath taken teen lioness. "Sssorry"

Kiara giggled before stepping back. "It's okay. I should of been watching where I was going."

The light brown lion smiled lightly before looking back at his siblings who was playing.

"You apart of this pride?"

Baruchel looked from the playing cubs to the golden female. "No. I'm from the neighboring kingdom, the Spirit Lands."

Kiara nodded in understanding. "Royal duty too, huh?"

Baruchel raised a eyebrow. "Your father is the leader here?"

"Oh no. I'm Princess Kiara of the Pride Lands"

Baruchel's brown eyes widen in surprise. "You're from the Pride Lands?"

Kiara smiled. "Yes. Did you once live there?"

"Yeah. Under my father's reign"

"You're Scar's son?"

Baruchel nodded before standing. "That's a long story. Would you care to take a walk? I could show you the Spirit Lands"

Kiara smiled gratefully at the slightly older lion. "I'll love that"

/

The weeks past and in the Outlands things were far from being better than it was a weeks ago. The newly titles Princess Asali was due any minute now. Her belly now reached the ground and Zira now kept extra watch on the young lioness. Asali and Kovu were still teenagers but by time the cub are a month old they will be young adults. At this particularly time in the Pride Lands, unexpected news came to the pride.

"YOU'RE WHAT!?"

Raziya winched at the loud voice of her friend and future queen. As Bahati looked on unsure about the situation with a pale orange cub between her paws.

"Come on Kiara. It's not that bad and at least I'll have my cub's father here"

Kiara starred at the pale cream teen lioness in shock before growling. "What the hell is that so pose to mean?!"

Raziya sighed deeply before looking at the golden pelted female. "You're pregnant and the father is no where to be found"

Kiara snarled. "This is not about me! Themba is the reason I'm against this! I don't trust him!"

Raziya rolled her green eyes. "You sound just like your father! Besides Themba is harmless..."

The pale cream teen was cut off by a pair of angry roars. The three lionesses looked at each other before bolting to Pride Rock. The cub on Bahati's back. Once at Pride Rock the teen females were shocked to see a battle going on. To Raziya and Kiara's horror it was Simba and Themba fighting. The lions were fighting with no mercy. Well...Themba was, he was out to kill.

"You over stepped your game, old man" the brown lion laughed

Simba growled at the young lion as Themba began to circle. This is a fight for authority and only royals could jump in. Simba snarled as Themba leaped at him from the side. The golden king ducked before turning and pouncing on the Themba. Pinning the younger male down.

"For challenging the king and disobeying orders...I hear by banish you. Unless you submit your loyalty to me as your king"

Themba sneered before spitting at the older lion causing everyone to gasp. Raziya cried out from all types of emotions. But Themba ignored his future mate as he glared at Simba.

"I'll die before submitting! You old bastard!"

Simba sighed deeply before stepping to the side and nodding to a group of lionesses nearby. The group of five females snarled before chasing the brown lion across the plains. Raziya cried as she helplessly watched her unborn cub get chased out of her home for treason. Kiara sighed before nuzzling her friend. Bahati for once had a sorrow look as she heard her friend cry. Kiara tried her best to comfort the pale cream teen. Not even bothered to tell her, _I told you so. _


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Thank you all for the reviews. They're all appreciated. I'm glad that you are still with me. Kovu's son will be born soon, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! **

"Daddy!" Kiara cried before running over to her father

Kiara and Nala ran to Simba as the golden lion sat down. The golden princess nuzzled her father with worry and concern in her amber eyes.

"Simba, what happened?" the creamy queen asked

Simba nuzzled his mate and daughter before taking deep breaths. "Themba just challenged me. I had a feeling he was but there wasn't much I could do."

"But why!? Why would he do that!?" Raziya cried. Tears ran freely down her face.

Bahati nuzzled her friend while her brother sat by her side. The pale cream teen lioness looked at her king and queen.

"What am I going to do now? I'm pregnant and you exiled my cub's father."

A creamy grey lioness walked over and nuzzled Raziya. "Raziya, Themba is no longer a option. He was banished for treason, besides I'm here to help and so is the pride."

Raziya looked at the older lioness with wide blue eyes that mirrored the creamy grey lioness'. "You will?"

Tai nuzzled the teen and licked away the tears. "Of course, I would never abandoned my grandchildren"

Raziya smiled before nuzzling her mother as the pride looked at the scene with smiles. After awhile the pride went to their separate ways. Kiara looked around and seen her grandmothers by the water hole with her mother. She scanned her eyes before seeing her father heading towards the watering hole. With a deep breath, the future queen leapt down the rocky steps and trotted over to the water hole. By time Kiara arrived, Simba was taking a drink. When the king finished he lifted his head and smiled at his family but it dropped at the sour look on his daughter's face.

"Kiara, what's wrong?"

Simba' s voice was laced with concern and worry. This caused Sarabi to stop talking and look at her granddaughter along with Sarafina and Nala.

Kiara took a deep breath before looking at her family. Tears began to fall which made the four older lions more worry.

"I'm so sorry...I didn't mean for it to happen"

Nala stood up and walked over to her daughter and sat by her side before nuzzling her resurring the young lioness.

"What's wrong? You can tell us"

Tears fell like waterfalls as the princess replied her heart racing like cheetah on a hunt. "I'm pregnant"

Eyes went wide as breaths caught in their throats. No one moved for moments before the king roared causing Kiara to flinch and cry even more.

"Simba!" Nala growled "Can't you see our daughter is already upset"

The golden lion looked at his daughter and his eyes widen. He took calming breaths before sitting back down. Sarabi and Sarafina got up and sat closer so they could help Nala with Kiara.

Sarabi reached out and placed a paw on the teen's. "Can you tell us how it happened?"

Kiara nodded slowly. "It happened when daddy took me to Rogue Heaven..."

"I'll kill..."

Simba started to growl but stop at the glare of his mother and mate. After taking deep breaths he nodded for Kiara to continue.

"...As I was wondering around I bumped into a neighboring prince. We introduce ourselves and he took me on a tour of his kingdom. Soon one thing lead to another. I don't really have feelings for him but I guess he was handsome and what not."

Nala nuzzled and licked her daughter. "I understand. Yes you're to young but we can't stop the fact you are pregnant. We will be here for you like we will be for Raziya."

Sarabi leaned over and nuzzled her granddaughter. "Can you tell us who was the prince?"

Kiara nodded before replying with a slight smile. "Prince Baruchel of the Spirit Lands."

Sarafina's light green eyes widen as a ghostly look swept across her face. Nala looked down also with a pale face as well as Sarabi. Simba and Kiara were just as confused as the other. Sarabi went to explain but Sarafina stopped her.

"Kiara...I guess it's time I tell you that story how I fell for the bad boy."

Kiara nodded remembering those words the night before her father took her to Rogue Heaven. The golden teen laid down as well as Sarabi, Nala and Simba. Sarafina looked up to the sky and sighed deeply at the memory she is about to retell.

"I have a older sister named Sita. We loved the same things even the same lion. I had fell for your uncle before he turned into Scar and I deeply still loved him. Sita said she understood my love and backed away. But I met Nala's father and Sita thought I was over Scar but I told her I wasn't. But she went behind my back and mated with him after Zira had Nuka. I found out and...we fought. After she gave birth to Baruchel Sita left."

Kiara nuzzled the dark cream lioness. "I think you should talk to her..."

Sarafina smiled and nuzzled the princess back. "I think I well"

Simba sighed before sitting up and standing. "I must find Zazu...tomorrow we're going to the Spirit Lands."

The three lionesses bid the king farewells before turning to a important discussion at hand. Nala smiled before sitting up so did Sarafina, Sarabi and Kiara.

"Have you thought about names?"

Feeling better and lighter now that the weight was lifted the golden teen gladly told the older lionesses the names she liked.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Thank you for the reviews. I thought it would be good if both of them had cubs before they were together. Now the chapter you all been waiting for. Enjoy!**

A loud roar erupted through the dry air of the Outlands. Kovu stopped his pursuit of Nuka looked at the direction the roar came from. To see his mother bolt towards the direction of Asali's private cave with Asani right behind her. The brown teen looked at his siblings before following. Vitani and Nuka right behind the chosen one. Once a few feet away from the cave the roars and growls became clear as sounds of pain. Kovu was about to enter the cave when a young dark grey lioness with three black dots under her right eye stopped him.

"You can't go in there yet"

Kovu sat before growling at the slightly older lioness. "Why the hell not!?"

The young lioness rolled her red eyes. "Asali went into labor. You can't go in unless your mother calls you"

Kovu grunted before waiting like the trained prince he is. For what felt like forever they finally heard the call for them to come in. Kovu for the first time felt nervous as he walked in the cave. Alot of thoughts ran through his head. But the voice of his bethroled brought him out of his thoughts. Casting his eyes on the rusty golden teen, who smiled as she moved her paws. Snuggled against the new mother's chest was a golden brown bundle with brown spots. Kovu raised a eyebrow before looking up at his mother.

"What's with the spots?"

Zira rolled her red eyes and snarled. "They're baby spots. All cubs have them but grow out of them once a month old."

Kovu looked back at the cub who was now on its back. Kovu peeked out the cub is a male so he glanced up at the mother.

"What's his name?"

Asali smiled before nuzzling the teen lion in his growing mane. "Jaali...it means power"

Kovu nodded, not sure what to say. To be frank he wasn't even sure what to expect now he was a father.

/

In the Spirit Lands Queen Sita was blessed with time off from royal duties. So the dark cream lioness and her family spent the time out in the plains. As they were having their family walk a blue hornbill landed in front of the queen. Sita tensed as soon as she recognized the bird.

"Zazu"

The bird bowed before looking at the queen. "Sita..."

"It's Queen Sita!" the dark cream lioness growled

"Yes...I mean Queen Sita...I'm here with a message from the Pride Lands' king"

Sita rolled her brown eyes. "What do Scar want?"

Baruchel gulped, this is not going to end well. Mainly for him, the young light brown lion didn't tell his mother about Kiara.

"Queen Sita...I'm sorry to informed you that King Scar is dead. He been dead for almost a year"

Sita's eyes widen as tears threatened to fall but she shook them away and looked at Zazu. "So who's this king that sent you?"

"Prince Simba wasn't dead and returned. It turns out that Scar killed Mufasa and pinned the murder on Simba causing him to run away."

Sita's eyes widen before she knew it tears fell. She cried for her friend and the cub that was now king.

"What is it that King Simba wants?"

"He and Queen Nala's daughter..."

Sita shook her head before blinking her eyes. "Nala is a month...and is queen?"

Zazu nodded. "Princess Kiara. That's why I'm here. Princess Kiara was at Rogue Heaven a few weeks ago and ran into young Baruchel"

Sita snorted and turned her head. "So?"

"Well...she's expecting"

Sita and Baruchel's brown eyes widen at the information. Taking a deep breath Baruchel took a step forward.

"May I see her?"

Zazu nodded. "Of course..."

Baruchel looked at his mother and sighed. "I'm sorry"

Sita nuzzled her son before sighing. "What's done is done. You go on ahead I'll have to take care of some things. Then I'll be there"

Baruchel nodded before following the blue hornbill towards the Pride Lands. Sita turned and started towards Spirit Mountain.

"Come on, darlings. Mommy have to find Dawn."

Kamaria and Chaka scampered off the catch up with their mother. The dark cream lioness didn't have to look long because a middle aged white lioness ran over.

"Queen Sita..."

"I'm going to visit family. Something important came up. I'm leaving you in charged till I come back."

Dawn bowed before running towards the mountain. Sita sighed deeply looking towards the southern borders. After taking a few deep breaths she picked up Chaka and placed him on her back. Then picked up Kamaria and headed for the Pride Lands. Not knowing what to expect when she cross borders. Especially when she sees her sister that she betrayed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews, you are right Simba will not be to happy with Baruchel. But on a lighter note, I'm glad you liked little Jaali. Here's chapter nine, enjoy! **

Sarafina caught sight of her sister and despite the old flame. The dark cream lioness ran over and embraced the seventeen minute older lioness.

"Sita, I missed you"

Sita cried before returning the affection. "I'm sorry."

Sarafina shook her head and smiled. "It's in the past. Now let's get to why you're back"

Sita nodded before looking at Simba who was glaring at the younger lion.

"Young lion you don't know how much I want to kill you!"

Baruchel gulped and nodded. "I'm sure...I have a feeling"

"You're to stay here till the cub is born. While you are here, you will help with patrols and hunts." then he turned to face his daughter. "You will still have your solo hunt"

Nala and the three older lionesses looked at the golden lion in shock and surprise.

"Simba...Kiara will be closer to her due date when her hunt comes"

Simba sighed. "I know but Kiara has to do this. As princess it is her right...I don't want her to go but she have to"

No one didn't say anything so Simba dismissed them before taking Baruchel for a walk to get to know things.

/

~A Month Later~

A young adult Vitani growled as she crouched low in the lush green grass of the Pride Lands. In her blue gaze was the queen and a few older lionesses.

"Can you believe it?"

"Yes. Time flies"

"I remember when you went on your solo hunt and now it's Kiara's turn tomorrow"

The lionesses laughed as they headed passed her hiding spot towards Pride Rock. Letting out a sigh of relief, since she couldn't be to careful with being in enemy's lands. With a snarl the light tan lioness turned and galloped towards the Outlands. To have her paw to connected with something furry. Vitani looked down to see a month and a half golden brown cub with a dark brown tuff on his head looking at her with wide child like green eyes.

"Jaali! What are you doing here?"

The cub laughed nervously at his aunt. "Please don't tell mom and dad"

Vitani growled at her nephew who continue looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Why not?"

Jaali smiled his father's famous smile before rubbing against the light tan lioness' legs. "Because you're my favorite auntie"

Vitani snorted and rolled her eyes. "If I'm not mistaken...I thought Tau was your favorite auntie"

"Hehehe. I'm in trouble ain't I?"

Vitani smirked at her nephew. "What do you think?"

Jaali gulped before being picked up by his aunt and headed towards the Outlands.

/

"Come on, why can't I be there when you kill that butthole"

Kovu looked at his son before sighing. "I'll be gone a few days tops. Besides your grandmother will still be here"

Jaali nuzzled into his father's mane. "Be careful dad. As much as I would want to kill that murdering..."

The golden brown cub stopped his list of insults and smiled sweetly at his father.

"Jaali...I don't want you to follow no one else into the Pride Lands anymore. When I return we will go live in a better place."

Jaali nodded. "Yes dad."

Kovu smiled before ruffling up the tuff on his son' s head. "Come on...let's go."

Jaali's black rimmed ears flickered as he followed his father. "Where are we going?"

The brown lion smiled down at the cub before looking ahead. "You can watch the rescue with your grandmother."

Jaali's green eyes glistened with childish glee as he scampered after his father.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews and I can't wait to get to the reunion. But for now here's chapter ten, enjoy!**

Jaali sat on a hill knoll with his father and grandmother on either side. His green eyes locked on the dancing colours of red, yellow and orange. He never seen fire before but he didn't know was that this wasn't going to be his last.

"It's time"

Kovu growled and gave his son a nuzzle before running down the hill. Jaali watched in amazement as his father danced around the flames. From up ahead the golden brown cub saw a dusty figure running with wide fearful eyes. Apparently the figure, which he made out as a lioness was running from the blazing flames behind. She stopped at a ledge before leaping, she almost didn't climbed to the top. But when she did she collapsed. Jaali watched how Kovu threw the lioness on his back. There Jaali realized who the lioness was. After watching his father and the princess disappear into the wall of thick grey smoke. Jaali looked up at the lioness beside him after feeling a nudge to the side.

"Come. We can now rest knowing that demon will soon be taken down"

Jaali nodded but deep down he misses his father. The cub knows that he had a job to do but he was a cub after all and this cub misses his father.

/

"Jaali come and sleep."

Jaali sat at the cave entrance looking at the little stars that could be seen through the blood red sky that was their home. Some tears started to fall as the ache in his small heart grew.

Asali sighed. "Jaali...you miss your father don't you?"

The golden brown cub nodded as tears still fell. The rusty golden lioness got up and sat by her son before pulling him in close. She licked the cub's head, messing up the tuff on his head before nuzzling his face.

"Jaali, I want you listen. Your father is not far away."

Jaali sobbed uncontrollably like the young cub he is. "I know but I miss him"

Asali sighed before singing softly, hoping that the song that her father tought her before he died would put her son to sleep.

"When the ones that you love feel so far away. Just close your eyes try to picture their face. Beneath the night sky you can see the same stars. Send your lullaby to wherever they are. When the One that you love feels so far away, no matter what it will be okayAll i have to do, when i'm feeling blue. Close my eyes and picture you"

The sound of small even breaths made the mother smile. But deep down, she be damn if she does this every night.

/

"We start at dawn"

Kiara don't know why but she was determined to see what this rogue has to survive. She also want to show him she is not helpless. With her head raised, the golden lioness pranced in the cave. Kovu chuckled darkly as he watched the princess disappear into the darkness of the cave that her idiot father forbid him from entering. He turned to face the peak with a evil smile on his muzzle.

"I look forward to it"

The brown lion looked up at the stars and thought about his son. Jaali must be going berserk right about now. But there wasn't much he could do. He has to kill Simba and the sooner the better. Curling up under the large rock outside the cave, he growled at the thought of that imbecile. Thinking about all the ways to kill Simba was the last thing he thought as he fell into a dream filled slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:Thanks for the amazing reviews. Because of you awesome readers, I'm able to update soon as possible. Enjoy chapter eleven! **

It was no secret that Princess Kiara has a crush on the former rouge and her savoir. The night before her hunt, they talked. Where they agreed that they wasn't in love with one another but they love each other for the cub that the future queen was carrying. But it didn't help nawing feeling of jealousy as the Spirit Lands prince seen the longing looks casted the brown lion's way.

"You love her...don't you?"

The light brown lion tour his brown eyes from the two down below as Kiara walked with that new lion by her side. With those two prey animals in front. Baruchel's gaze landed on a young light cream lioness with dirty blond tuffs on her ears.

"Bahati...right?"

The mountain princess sat on the hill next to the older lion. Her golden eyes on the savannah below before nodding her head. Baruchel looked back at Kiara and sighed.

"I'm not in love with her. But I do love her and it hurts. But she's happy...that's all I'm worrying about"

Bahati looked up at the light brown lion. "What about you?"

"I'll find the one sooner or later. Besides my cub is more important right now"

Bahati deep down knew the neighboring prince was hurting. With a deep sigh she got up and headed for the water hole before going on the last hunt of the day. When she got there she wasn't the only one. Her mother was there with her half brother, father and step mother. She ignored them and continued for her drink. To groan at the presence of her father.

"Bahati..."

The light cream lioness whipped her head around and glared at the pale orange lion. "What are you doing here?"

Bahati's father was taken back. His orange eyes wide with mixed emotions. "Princess..."

"Don't princess me! You bring that lioness here! Where I live! Where I'm able to be free! Bad enough that you have me watching Malik against my will!"

"Bahati!" a very light cream lioness scold, her bright golden eyes narrowed

"Binti...no" the pale orange lion shook his head, shaking his black mane as well. "Bahati is right. I haven't been fair and to be honest your aunt would have my head"

A light brown lioness walked over, her ears pinned and her red eyes on the younger lioness. "I'm sorry that you feel such a way. But your father and your mother had been talking and I agree that you should be the heir."

Bahati grunted. "Why now? Since Kula is your queen Malik is the crowning heir or however that goes"

Kula looked at her mate and nuzzled him. "Malka, tell her"

Malka inhaled and exhaled. "It was and still is. But if you're to get married before Malik finds a mate"

Bahati looked away from her father and stood up before stretching. She glanced back at her father and shook her head.

"I need time to think"

Not waiting for a reply Bahati trotted leaving her parents and her step mother to their thoughts.

/

Alot of emotions ran through the mind and body of the assaaint. No one has never shown him the compassion and caring like Kiara. He had spent the whole day with her and now the stars are out. At this moment that's what they were doing, stargazing. He has never did this type of stuff before and he has no words to explain.

"Oooh. That one looks like a baby rabbit"

Kovu followed the princess's paw to the dark sky and seen the stars make a shape of a baby rabbit. He laughed at how realistic it looked. Then he caught sight of a shape to the farthest right.

"Yeah... hey! There's one that looks like two lions killing each other for a scrap of meat!"

Kovu laughs this is all new to him but strangely enough he likes it. But on the other side that wasn't Kiara's cup of tea, could tell by the way she grimaces. Because in all she knew that image was a scene of the past.

"Ah, I've never done this before."

Which was the truth, Zira, his siblings and Asali would deny his request in a heartbeat. Besides all his time has been on training and what little free time he had went to his son. He sighed deeply knowing Jaali must miss him. But he was knocked out of his thoughts by a calming voice.

"Really? My father and I used to do this all the time. He says all the great Kings of the past are up there."

Kovu looked back at the sky at that. His mother told him and now Jaali countless times how wonderful a king Scar was. How Simba brutally attacked and killed him in cold blood without no mercy. How he was to take back a throne stolen. He wondered if Scar was as great as his mother says is he up there.

"You think Scar is up there?"

They look at each other; Kovu gets up and moves off.

"No one here thinks he's very great... do they?" the brown lion sighed heavily.

After all that's way Simba banished them in the first place. Just because his mother and some lionesses followed Scar.

"He wasn't my father, but he was still..." he sighs gently. "...part of me."

Kiara gets up and sits by the male. "My father said there was a... a darkness in Scar that he couldn't escape."

Training and begin told he was chosen to kill before he was even born. Made the young lion think, was that all to his life.

"Maybe there's a darkness in me too."

Kiara's ears flickered as she frowned. She puts her paw on Kovu's, and they nuzzle. He acts on instinct and nuzzles back. A warm, hot tangly feeling bubbles up in the pit of his stomach. He has never felt this way with Asali. Asali. She was his future queen and mate. But he here's cuddling up with the enemy. But he knows...deep down he has never felt anything but lush for his bethroled. He loves her for the sake of Jaali but what about him? He can't ignore his heart and his heart is screaming _Kiara_. But how can he love her or she love him when he was sent here to kill her father. The brown lion cleared his throat and pulled away.

Not a second later concern filled the princess' amber eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Kovu growled before stalking off into the grass.

"Kovu..."

The voice...it was something he never heard before. So he couldn't say what it sounded like. But it sure enough pulled on heartstrings that he didn't even know he had. He turned around fully prepared to tell her everything. His son, his mother's plan.

"It's just that... my whole life I've been trained to..." he stops, he now can see the hurt look on the golden lioness's face. He can't hurt her, he just couldn't. "Nothing. I gotta go."

He turns and is fully prepared to leave. Hoping to forget this night.

Kiara was on the verge of tears as she watched the lion she fell for walk away. "Kovu- wait."

Kovu pauses a moment, and looks back at Kiara's face, staring back at him; he looks away and moves to continue, but is stopped by a finger pointing up from the grass.

"And where are you going?"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:Thanks so much for the reviews. I have to say that the last chapter was quite hard for me. To describe Kovu's feelings and also Kiara's. But I'm glad you liked it, without further ado here's chapter twelve. Enjoy!**

Jaali sat at the border of the Pride Lands and Outlands. It's been two nights since his father left to kill the wicked king. Kovu premised that he will return to take him to a better place in a few days. But his father didn't return. Deep down it worried Zira. His grandmother had left to meet his aunt Vitani for a follow-up on Kovu. But that was hours ago when the sun had just started to set. Now the sky is dark and little stars sparkled above.

"Jaali, come on. It's time for bed"

The golden brown cub ignored his mother and continue to look for any sign that his father, grandmother and aunt was returning. Asali asked again and once again received the same answer. Feeling irritated the the young rusty golden lioness snarled before striking her cub. Jaali flipped over before tumbling a few feet away from where he was at. Slowly the one and a half month old cub lifted his head with wide confused eyes. Before Jaali could voice his thoughts a loud roar cut through the quietness of the night. The fur on the back of Asali's stood as fear clouded her eyes before being pounced on by a light blur.

"How dare you!?"

"It was a accident...I...I swear!"

Vitani looked at her nephew and growled. Jaali had four claw marks on his left shoulder. It wouldn't scar but it will be there a few days.

"I swear to the kings above...if you ever lay a paw on my nephew again. I'll be the one to kill you. Now come on, my mother has a announcement"

Asali nodded before standing and following the light tan lioness who had a shaken Jaali in her jaws.

/

"Kovu needs help. Of course he couldn't take him down alone so we're going to ambush them."

"But where? We don't know where Simba and Kovu would go"

Zira casted her red eyes on the speaker to see a old pale grey lioness. Her old brown eyes full of wonder.

"I have a idea where they would be. I want the youngest and fastest to come with me."

The youngest lionesses bowed before hearing Zira roar for dismissal. The dark pale tan lioness turned to see her grandson sitting with bright green eyes.

"I want you to rest. So that cut could heal that you got from hunting. By tomorrow night your father will be back"

Jaali nodded and yawned before dragging his small exhausted body towards the cave. Zira managed to smile before growling at the voice of her eldest.

"Mother"

Zira groaned before shooting the dingy brown lion a dirty glare. "What do you want, Nuka?!"

Nuka chuckled nervously. "To come to the ambush"

Zira snorted before turning to walk away. "Just don't get in my way"

Nuka nodded and when his mother was out of earshot the dingy brown lion jumped up and down, woohooing.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:Thank you, thank you for the beautiful reviews. I'm sorry to about the abuse to little Jaali. Now here's chapter thirteen, enjoy! **

Kovu stormed out of the cave and paced by the peak. His mind is racing with alot thoughts. He can't go through with the plan, he loves Kiara to much to hurt her. He decided to come clean. About his intentions to kill Simba and tell her about his son. With a deep breath he turned and headed for the cave. Where Kiara was walking out with that bright, beautiful smile of hers.

"Kiara...I need to talk to you"

"Kiara! I don't want you talking him!"

The two young lions looked and seen the stoic Simba glaring at him. Simba will admit to any one that he was hoping to have a son in law in Baruchel. But he seen the love in the former rouge's eyes for his daughter.

"I want to talk to him."

Kiara smiled before watching the love of her life and her father descend down the rocky steps and into the savannah.

/

Later in the day Raziya went into labor. Tai and Nala was inside as Kiara, Sarabi and the rest of the pride sat outside. Kiara was sitting outside. Time was going by and there was nothing on her friend. Also she began to worry about her father and Kovu. But the sight of her mother brought her out of her worrying.

"Kiara, Raziya wants to see you"

Kiara smiled before nuzzling her mother and going into the nursery cave. Laid in the back was the young pale cream lioness. Suckling at her side was a creamy brown bundle.

"Boy or girl?"

Raziya smiled at her friend before looking at her cub. "A girl. My little Alika"

Kiara smiled at the cub before nuzzling it. After giving her friend a nuzzle the princess stood and headed for the cave entrance.

"Where are you going, Kiki?"

Kiara stopped and smiled at her friend. "My father and Kovu have been gone all day. I'm going to wait for them"

After reviving a nod from the new mother the future queen left.

/

Kovu stood frozen from fear as he watched his pride attack Simba. Sending the golden lion into the dried up gorge below. His heart raced knowing that there's a possibility that his mother may succeed. Climbing higher the brown lion got a scary better look. Simba was climbing a pile of logs with his mother and pride below. Zira caught sight of the chosen one up top and sneered.

"Kovu! Get him now!"

Kovu turned and headed for a slope leading into the gorge. So when Kovu seen the cluster of dust and the logs piled on top of the other. He panicked thinking it was Simba but as he tried to moved the logs more fell. Kovu was harshly shoved aside by his mother. His green eyes widen when he seen who was under the logs.

"Nuka..."

The dingy brown lion was gasping for air and coughing. "I'm sorry, Mother... I tried..."

"Ssshh."

"Well... I finally got your attention, didn't I... "

Zira smiles tenderly at him and cradles his face in her paw.

"Didn't I..." Nuka managed one last time before closing his eyes.

Vitani appears next to Zira on the edge of the logs. Tears fell from her blue eyes as she mourned for her brother.

"Nuka..."

Unknown to the rest but to her remaining children, Zira was crying. Nuka was the last thing she held on from Scar and now he was gone.

"Scar... watch over my poor Nuka." she turns on Kovu. "You!"

Kovu wasn't expecting his mother's rage. So he was lost when Zira swats him across the face with outstretched claws.

"Eeaugh!"

Kovu looks away in pain, but soon turns his head, glaring at Zira. She recoils at the sight, shocked; Kovu now has a scar over his left eye just like Scar's. Zira recovers quickly, growling menacingly.

"What have you done?"

"I-I-I didn't mean to... it-it-it wasn't my fault, I...I did nothing!"

The dark pale tan lioness growled. "Exactly! And in doing so, you betrayed your pride... betrayed Scar!"

"I want nothing more to do with him!"

"You cannot escape it! Nuka is dead because of you!"

"No."

You've killed your own brother!"

Kovu's face paled as the words of Simba. How Scar killed his brother for the throne.

"No!"

Kovu turns and runs out from among the pride, many of whom are growling and snarling at his departure. He has to reach the Pride Lands and explain, to tell Kiara everything.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:Okay so this is the first part of the moment you all been waiting for. Sorry for the time jump.**

Kovu smiled at the lioness next to him. Kiara and him just became mates and he couldn't be happier. But deep down he was hurting, not only had he lost his brother but last night he lost his mother as well. Most of the pride joined with him and Vitani. He's happy, he and Kiara can be together. Maybe. He still have somethings to tell his mate. The brown lion seen the golden lioness heading towards the nursery cave. He guess she was going to see her friend who he learned gave birth while he and Simba was talking.

"Kiara..."

The princess looked from the cave entrance to the sound of the voice and smiled when her amber eyes landed on her mate. She trotted over and buried her head in his darker brown mane. Kovu pulled away and sighed heavily.

"Kiara...there's something that I have to tell you"

The tone of Kovu's voice made the smile drop and her heart race. But before she could say something Vitani ran over.

"Kovu! We need to talk...alone"

Kiara nodded before nuzzling her mate and continuing towards the nursery cave. Once the light tan lioness knew that the princess was gone she turned to her brother.

"What are you going to do about Jaali? Or have you forgotten about your son!?"

Kovu growled at his sister. "Of course not! But don't you think he'll be better with his mother?"

Vitani stoic features soften. "If you want my opinion...no"

Kovu looked at the five minute older lioness in shock and surprise. "Care to tell me why"

Vitani sighed deeply before telling him about the abuse a few nights ago. "I seen Asali hit Jaali. He has a mark on his shoulder...it won't..."

The former Outlands' princess was cut off by a loud, angered roar. Before her blue eyes the prince consort bonded down the rocky stairs and into the savannah towards the Outlands.

/

Jaali laid in his mother's cave, waiting. For not only for his father but, his grandmother, uncle and aunt. The golden brown cub sighed before lying his head down. He was about to close his green eyes when his black rimmed ears twitched at the sound of a roar. The young cub jumped up and ran out of the cave. Just in time to see his father charge his mother. Sending the rusty golden lioness sailing. Asani growled and was about to attack when a light grey young lion blocked her path, his sapphire blue eyes blazing.

"Uziah!"

The young male growled at the older lioness, causing a few prices of his black mane to fall in his eye sight. Asani's eyes widen before shutting up.

"How dare you lay a paw on my son!?"

Asali have never had a reason to fear her bethroled till now. She was so scared that she had no words, neither did Jaali. But the rusty golden lioness found her voice when she seen Vitani pick up the cub and walked away with Uziah following. Once the three was gone he turned to his former lover.

"I'm with the princess now. I finally see the lies of my mother who is sadly dead"

Asali spit at him and growled. "Trader! You will regret this day Kovu! Enjoy that pampered spoil bitch! Because if I don't take action, I know that Jaali will for damn sure!"

Kovu snarled at the rusty golden lioness, as she and Asani lead the remaining of the outsiders away. He sighed before heading back towards Pride Rock. Now for the really hard part.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:Your reviews brought a smile to my face. I appreciate them to the highest, now without further ado here's chapter fourteen. Enjoy!**

Kiara walked out of the cave from seeing Raziya and little Alika when she ran into Baruchel.

"Hey. How are you settling?"

The light brown lion nodded. "Well. My mother and auntie Fina went to see Mheetu." his ears pinned against his head as he looked at the golden lioness. "How is the cub...and you?"

"I rarely feel any pain. A kick here and there...but that's it"

Baruchel sighed. "I'm happy for you. But did you tell him?"

Kiara shook her head. "No. But don't worry I will"

Baruchel smiled and turned his head where he saw Kovu and some others. "Well...here's your chance"

The light brown lion was about to walk away but Kiara stopped him. "Stay. So he knows there's no secrets"

Baruchel sat and waited for Kovu but the two didn't have to wait long. When the brown lion got close enough Kiara ran over to greet her new mate. But stopped when she saw the cub in her sister in law's muzzle. Her amber eyes went to her mate who was stepping closer.

"Kiara..."

"Kovu...who is this cub?"

By now Vitani sat the cub down and Baruchel walked over where he stood at the golden lioness' flank. Kiara looked at the cub who glared at her.

"That's rather a long story...I guess I can start by saying that this is my son, Jaali"

Kiara's eyes widen as her breath hitched. She looked at the cub again and seen the emerald green eyes that she fell in love with. Alot of emotions ran through her head and she didn't know how to handle them. She took a deep breath and looked at Kovu.

"Kovu...this is a relief and you have no idea how much I'm thrilled"

Kovu raised a eyebrow so did Vitani. "You're thrilled?"

Kiara nodded before sighing. "Kovu...there's something I been wanting to tell you"

"And what would that be?"

Kiara took deep calming breaths but she was no where near calm. "Kovu...I'm pregnant"

The prince consort's eyes nearly popped out of his head. It went quiet and that worried the princess.

"Kovu..."

"It's not mine!"

Kiara was token back but nodded. "Of course...it's Baruchel's"

Kovu snarled before glaring at his mate. "You been playing me...with my emotions!"

Kiara looked shocked before shaking her head. "No...this was before us"

Kovu growled. "You gotta be kidding me!"

Vitani looked at her brother in shock. "Kovu!"

"Kovu...how can you act like this and I...excepted your son"

"It's not the same damn thing!"

Baruchel growled at the prince who growled back. Tears began to fall from Kiara's face.

"Why...because you're a male and I'm a female!"

Kovu growled before turning away. Kiara went to follow but pain in Kiara's abdomen made the lioness stop. Everyone gazed at Kiara in concern.

Baruchel stepped up and nuzzled her. "Is it the baby?" He asked.

Kiara nodded."Ow, ow, ow…!"

Kiara screamed as pain flooded her being. The golden lioness fell unconscious, though. Everyone looked with wide eyes even Kovu.

"Dad!"

Vitani glared at her brother. "Take him away and talk to him!"

Kovu glanced back at Kiara and felt tears fall. He picked up Jaali and headed for the water hole he seen. Baruchel growled before going to Kiara's rear end and saw that the cub had started crowning. Baruchel began to panic. Kiara had gone into premature labor.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:Once again thank you all for the great reviews. Also I made a mistake with the chapter count last chapter, my apologies. Now to sum up some of your questions. Enjoy chapter sixteen! **

Kovu dropped Jaali gently who turned around and glared at his father. His green eyes burning into the older lion's.

"Dad...what's going on? Who's that lioness?"

Kovu sighed before sitting. "That was princess Kiara...my mate"

Jaali's eyes widen before growling. "How could you! You betrayed grandma...what about mother!?"

"Jaali...you need to know that I never really loved your mother..."

The golden brown cub was confused and angry. His father married the enemy and now he's saying he never loved his mother. Did he never really love him?

"Now can you tell me that?! How can you betrayed grandma?"

Kovu sighed heavily it's going to break the cub's heart when he tells him that his grandmother was wrong.

"Jaali...your grandmother was wrong about the Pridelanders...about King Simba."

"So you fell in love...might as well take me back"

Kovu starred at his son hard. "I'm not taking you back"

"Why not!?"

"Jaali your mother hit you!"

The cub looked down and pinned his ears. "I didn't do what mother said...I deserved it"

The brown lion frowned. "Jaali no matter what you did your mother had right to strike you. No child deserves that"

Jaali looked away and growled. "Well...don't expect me to call your mate mother! I don't want anything to do with your princess or anyone else that lives in this pride!"

Just like that the golden brown cub ran off ignoring his father's calls.

"Jaali! Jaali! Get back here!"

Kovu sighed deeply knowing it was useless. He turned to go back to Pride Rock when he seen his sister running over with wide fearful eyes.

"Tani..."

The light tan lioness inhaled and exhaled to calm her racing heart. "You're needed at Pride Rock..."

Fear among other emotions clouded the brown lion's being. "Is Kiara...okay?"

Vitani shook her head. "It doesn't look good" then she looked around to see her nephew no where to be seen. "Where's Jaali?"

Kovu lowered his head. "He ran off...I don't know what to do"

Vitani nuzzled her brother. "I'll talk him...go see about Kiara"

Kovu nodded before taking off as Vitani followed her nephew's scent.

/

Kovu climbed up the rocky stairs to see his in laws along with that lion Baruchel. When the light brown lion's brown eyes landed on Kovu he roared.

"You! This is your fault!"

"Dear calm down. All of this is not good for Kiara" Sita sooed nuzzling her son

"What's wrong with Kiara?"

Kovu might of asked but he feared the answer. If anything happen to Kiara or the cub he'll never forgive himself.

Nala nuzzled her mate before looking at her son in law. "Kiara went into labor early"

Kovu's eyes widen as tears threatened to fall. Before he could say something a old baboon walked out of the nursery cave. Everyone sat up and looked at the Sherman, praying for good news.

"I have good news and bad news..."

Nala was crying now, she didn't have to hear what happened. Just to know that something bad will come to her baby.

Simba nuzzled his mate before focusing on his friend. "The good first"

Rafiki nodded before taking a deep breath. "I managed to deliver the cubs..."

Baruchel's eyes widen before he shook his head. "There more than one?"

"Yes. They're premature but giving close watch they will be fine. So will the mother..."

Simba sighed in relief. "What's the bad news?"

Rafiki glanced at Kovu before looking at the king. "From exhaustion, stress and the tumble she had last night and on her hunt caused her to lose some blood and to knock something loose inside the womb"

Everyone's eyes widen in shock and fear. They have a feeling what's coming but refused to to think it.

"I'm afraid the princess won't be able to have any more cubs"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:I'm so sorry for the disappointment. But I had to, I wanted Kiara and Kovu to have a cub but I thought it would bring more drama to the story. Here's chapter seventeen, enjoy!**

"I'm afraid the princess won't be able to have any more cubs"

The words struck Kovu and everyone else hard. The brown lion couldn't hold it any more and lowered his head and cried. Baruchel cried as his mother and siblings comfort him. Nala wailed in Simba' s red mane, the king himself was having a hard time staying strong.

"I'm truly am sorry. If anything happen, you can fetch for me"

Simba dipped his head. "Thank you my friend"

Rafiki bowed before descending down the rocky steps. Simba nuzzled his mate before standing.

"Let's go see our girl"

Nala nodded and stood before heading towards the nursery cave. Simba turned to his son in law.

"We'll send for you" then he turned to Baruchel. "Come on"

Kovu sat down and lowered his head, not even bothered to stop the tears from falling.

/

Kiara woke up with a groan, she looked around and seen her parents and Baruchel sitting by. She tried to sit up but a huge amount of pain hit her from top to bottom.

" 's alright..."

Kiara laid down at the soft sound of her mother. Once she was completely on her stomach her mother put two tiny bundles in her paws.

"Congratulations darling. You have a boy and a girl"

Kiara looked at the cubs in her paws. One was light cream, like her mother and uncle. The other was golden like her and her father but she had dark brown ear rims.

"They're beautiful...Kiara" Baruchel nuzzled the golden lioness

Kiara nuzzled back before looking at her parents. A look of concern fell on the princess' features. Simba sighed before nuzzling his daughter.

"I don't know how to tell this...but when you fell over the cliff...something got knocked loose"

Kiara was breathing heavy, her heart racing at a fast pace. "Daddy..."

Nala lowered her head. "You can't have anymore cubs"

Tears soon matted her golden fur. Her head swirled with emotions that she didn't know exist. She looked at her cubs, the golden one was smaller than the cream one.

"What are you doing to name them?"

Kiara thought hard on her mother's question. She lifted her head and looked at the three in the room.

"Well...I do like the names Ditto and Dreama."

Baruchel smiled before nuzzling each cub. "Whatever you want, beside I think it has a nice ring to them"

Kiara smiled before yawning the three lions smiled before heading towards the cave entrance. Simba nuzzled his daughter and grandcubs once more before leaving.

"We'll send Kovu in later"

Kiara smiled and nodded while her head laid on her paws. After watching her parents and Baruchel walk out into the light of outside, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:I'm glad you liked the cubs, I'm going to try my best to explore their growth. Now here's the next chapter.**

"Jaali! Jaali! Where are you?"

Vitani has been searching for her nephew ever since she departed with her brother. She wanted to talk to him herself but the golden brown cub didn't want to come out, wherever he may be hidding.

"Leave me alone!"

Vitani sighed before heading towards the direction the voice came from. To stop at a hollow log. The light tan lioness looked in and saw the cub lying on his stomach with his back paws to his side as his head laid on his crossed paws turned to the side.

"Jaali...why did you run off?"

"I want to live with my mother and nana Asani"

Vitani sighed as she rested her flank on the cool green grass. "You can't return to your mother. You have to stay here"

Jaali snorted. "So that traitor can raise me"

Vitani took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. The sun was setting, casting beautiful colours of pink, orange and purple.

"You can call your father a traitor but we changed for the better."

Jaali moved his head so it was facing the log entrance where he glared holes into his aunt. "You betrayed grandma too?! What does Uncle Nuka say about this?"

Vitani tour her gaze from the sky to the month and a half cub. Tears threatened to fall but she fought them back but not before letting a few fall. Her thin dark brown rimmed ears pinned against her head as she lowered it. Jaali's ears flickered at the actions and emotions his aunt displayed. Vitani took deep calming breaths before looking up. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. She debated if she should tell him but that was taken out of her paws when her ears twitched at the sound of someone calling her name.

"Vitani!"

The light tan lioness looked over her shoulder to see her brother walking over. She raised a questioning eyebrow at the brown lion. "Kovu...what are you doing here? Aren't you so pose to be with Kiara?"

Kovu sighed before setting his flank on the ground on Vitani's side but not by her side. But close enough to look inside the log.

"She went to sleep so I came to check on Jaali."

The golden brown cub huffed before lying his head back on his paws and turned it to the side. "Don't worry about me"

Kovu sighed deeply before looking at his sister. "How is it going?"

The light tan lioness inhaled and exhaled before lowering her head. "I'm debating whether to tell him or not about mother and Nuka"

Jaali's ears flickered before he moved his head to look at his father and aunt. "What happened to grandma Zira and uncle Nuka?"

Kovu and Vitani shared a look before the brown lion looked at his son. Who looked at him with questioning green eyes. He sighed deeply as his ears pinned against his head.

"Jaali...grandma Zira and uncle Nuka are dead"

Jaali's eyes widen before filling the salty liquid of tears fall. "But how?"

Kovu looked at Vitani and the siblings pondered on what to tell him. So with a deep breath the light tan lioness told her nephew what happened with a heavy heart.

"Nuka was crushed by logs the other night and your grandmother fell from a cliff into a raging river..."

Vitani stopped at the tears that fell from the cub's eyes. But the cub took the siblings by surprise. His sad expression slowly disappeared as he glared at his father and aunt.

"No one tried to save her!"

"Kiara did but she wouldn't of let go of her hate"

Jaali growled at his father. "Do you think I'm stupid! That incapable fool you married killed grandma!"

Kovu and Vitani was stunned by Jaali's harsh words. As they starred in shock they didn't see a light grey African falcon fly from the shadows.

/

In the Pride Lands just on the outskirts of the no man's land that stood on the Pride Lands's eastern borders. On those outskirts stood proudly a mountain. It wasn't a gigantic as Mount Kilimanjaro or majestic as Pride Rock or the Spirit Mountain. But some say that from the top you could see all of the Pride Lands without entering. That's where the light grey African falcon flew to, the very top of the unname mountain. Where a young dark beige lion sat with a stoic expression. The evening wind blew, lightly ruffling the young male's dark brown mane. The lion casted his blue eyes from the sky to the bird.

"What's the stitch?"

"Nothing good. He blames Kiara for Zira's death"

The lion sighed before turning and heading down the mountain. "Let's go give our report"

The falcon nodded before taking flight. Flying over the dark beige lion as he traveled through the lush green and gold grass. As the stars slowly began to twinkle in the growing dark sky.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:I see you all are interested in the unknown lion. Well all I have to say is that he and another are important to this story. Thank you for the reviews and enjoy chapter nineteen.**

Past the lush green and gold grass was a towering, green forest. Full of low vines and crooked trees. The light grey African falcon shuddered at the sight as he sat on the dark beige lion's right shoulder.

"This place gives me the creeps"

The lion rolled his blue eyes before focusing on the path ahead. "You're such a scardy bird, Alvart"

The light grey African falcon rolled his hazel eyes. "Call me what you want but this forest is not a place to be strolling through"

The dark beige lion groaned before continuing through the forest. Once at the end the lion's ears flickered at the sound of his name or rather a nickname.

"Zubby!"

The dark beige lion grunted as a teen pale golden lion walked through some vines with a childish grin on his muzzle.

"How many times do I have to say...STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

The pale golden teen just smiled as a light beige lion walked through the vines causing the younger lion to quiet down. The light beige lion snorted before turning to the dark beige lion, his light brown mane hitting the side of his face.

"What's going on, Zuberi?"

Zuberi looked at the older lion with his stoic expression. "The cub blames the princess for his grandmother's death"

The light beige lion's blue eyes widen. "This is not good! It's not good at all!"

Zuberi and the teen lion shared a look before looking at the pacing lion.

"Sifa! What's going on?"

"History repeating itself"

The two young lions looked from the light beige lion to the direction the voice came from to see a well built brown lion, his darker brown mane blew lightly in the evening wind.

"History repeating itself? Hodari, what's going on?"

The brown lion looked at the dark beige lion and sighed. "Years ago there was two brothers. The oldest was deemed king by birth right. But they both had qualities of being king. But the young prince met the wrong group of friends..."

"And what would that be?"

Everyone glared at the teen pale golden lion. As Zuberi growled at him.

"Shut up, Akila!"

The pale golden teen whimpered as Zuberi nodded to Hodari.

"A nearby hyena pack leader told him lies about his family and friends. Causing the younger brother to envy his brother and soon his friends. Not long after he started to drift away from the pride and hang with the hyenas more. Causing him to become even more cold. Time went on and as the younger brother became cold and colder the present rulers was growing old. One night they passed away. The older brother became king with his best friend as his queen and mate. They later had a cub, a golden son. The coldness and the lies clouded the younger brother's heart that he planned for his nephew's dismay. He lead the prince and his friend into the graveyard. Hoping his hyena henchmen end the cubs life. But the older brother came to the rescue causing the younger brother to think of another plan to get rid of his nephew. But this time he was going to get rid of his brother as well..."

Zuberi shook his head before looking at the brown lion with questioning eyes. "I'm sorry...but are you saying that this lion killed his nephew and brother just for a throne?"

Sifa nodded, "Sort of, you see the younger brother planned a stampede. A trap for his brother with the prince as bait. The younger brother hoped that the stampede would take care of the prince. As for the older brother, he was thrown off the side of the gorge by his brother and was trampled to death. The prince...however was framed by his uncle. He ran away thinking his father's death was his fault. The younger brother sent his hyena henchmen after the prince to insure that he doesn't come back. But the prince got away and the younger brother took the throne as his."

"But what happened to the prince? Did he eventually die?"

The pale golden teen was insorbed in the story that his stormy sea blue eyes were wide and full of wonder. As well as concern for the exiled prince. On the other side Zuberi didn't really know what to think. But he was confused most of all.

"What does this have to do with anything about the report?"

Hodari looked from the dark beige lion to the now dark sky. The stars shining brightly as a warm breeze blew by. "The prince was raised in a jungle by two prey animals. As for the younger brother, he made the once peaceful Pride Lands a barren waste land. This is where the story starts to straighten up. But this is a story to continue for tomorrow. You two are switching places tomorrow. So rest up"

Zuberi and Akila nodded before heading through the vines. Once the young males were gone, Sifa turned to the brown lion.

"When are you going to tell him? He needs to know"

Hodari sighed heavily. "I know but you have no right to speak. You haven't told Dario about Tojo."

Sifa lowered his head as he let tears fall. "I know but how am I so pose to tell our friend that his son is dead"

Hodari nuzzled the lighter pelted lion. "I know brother but Dario has to know"

The light beige lion nodded before standing. "Well I have to go meet up with Evans and Downey tomorrow. I need all the sleep I can get"

Hodari bid his brother goodnight before departing through the vines to his own resident.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:I don't really have anything to say but thank you. For your wonderful questions, they will be answered in this chapter or later. Here's chapter twenty, enjoy! **

On a high knoll that was covered with moss, laid a heavily pregnant pale orange lioness. Her orange eyes on the small group down below. On the short dry grass paced Asali as Asani and a large black lion sat watching.

"Kovu will not get away with this"

The black lion yawned before looking at the rusty golden lioness. "If you really want to get back at Kovu...just use Jaali"

The rusty brown lioness nodded at her daughter. "That's actually a good idea. We need Jaali to enact our revenge"

Asali groaned. "Alright. We will use Jaali. But we have to act quickly before those fools brain wash him"

On the mossy knoll the pregnant lioness gasped before closed her mouth quickly. She waited for the three to leave before standing and turning around. Where the pale orange lioness came nose to nose with a young light golden lion.

"Tama!" the light golden lion growled

The pale orange lioness rolled her orange eyes. "What are you doing here, Downey?"

"We could ask the same thing"

Tama looked from the light golden lion to the direction of the voice to see a young fair cream lion.

"Evans, all I did was something you wouldn't of been doing since you got here late. So you should of be thanking me"

The fair cream lion growled. "And what would that be?"

"Asali plans on getting Jaali and use him for their revenge"

Evans and Downey growled at the older lioness which took Tama by surprise.

"Are you nuts?! Tojo asked us to watch out for you and his cubs! With you pulling a stunt like this!"

Evans was breathing heavy as Tama looked at the fair cream lion in shock.

"Who says I'm having more than one!"

Downey looked at the older lioness with grief in his brown eyes. "Tama you wasn't the only lioness Tojo had...you see...Tojo mated with another lioness named Sita. They had two cubs. But after his attack he didn't want to die near his family and me and Evans brought him to the base...where you mated with him"

Tama cried with her head low. "I didn't know.I always had feelings for Tojo since we were cubs. He had said he had always had a crush on me...this is all exhausting"

Downey nuzzled the lioness in a comforting manner. As Evans sighed before standing and heading down the hill.

"Come on...we have to tell Sifa what's going on"

Downey and Tama followed the fair cream lion down the hill into some really tall grasses.

/

Kovu had fell asleep outside the barrow that Jaali hid in. When he awoke Vitani and Jaali was still asleep. He gave each a nuzzle before heading towards the watering hole. The brown lion breathed in the fresh morning air and sighed deeply. This wasn't his first morning in the Pride Lands but it was just as refreshing as the first. Kovu turned to head to Pride Rock to check on Kiara when his ears twitched at the sound of a twig snapping. The prince consort whirled around and stared at the tall grasses. He knows that is where he heard the noise from. He shook his head before turning to continue to Pride Rock. But stopped at the same noise again. Growling the brown lion turned and pounced. When Kovu looked down he was shocked to see a teen pale golden lion under him. But what surprised the brown lion the most was what the young male said.

"Hodari?"


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:Well to be honest alot of stuff is going on besides Jaali. But yes they're going to try to save little Jaali. **

Kovu stopped growling and stepped off the teen. His eye brow was raised in confusion as he watched the pale golden teen stand up and shake the grass and dirt from his pelt and growing ginger brown mane.

"Who are you and whose Hodari?"

After making sure that his mane and pelt was clean he looked at the lion who tackled him. He smiled sheepishly as his stormy sea blue eyes shined with embarrassment.

"Sorry about that...you look like my pride's leader. Minus the scar and green eyes."

"Hmm. And you are?"

The teen began to laugh. "Oh forgive me. I'm Akila"

Kovu looked at the teen hard. But sighed before standing and heading the way he was going. "The king will handle you. I have somewhere to be"

Akila nodded and stood before heading after the brown lion.

/

Kiara awoke with a yawn before looking at her side. A motherly proud smile formed on her muzzle at the sight of her cubs. Yes she wouldn't be able to have another cub with Kovu but at least she had the chance to have them. A sad sigh left the golden lioness' muzzle at the thought of her beloved. But those thoughts went to the back of her mind at the sound of someone walking in the cave. Kiara moved her amber eyes from her cubs to the cave entrance where she seen Kovu walking in. When Kovu's green eyes caught hers the brown lion smiled.

"Hi"

Kiara smiled lightly before looking away to hide the tears that began to fall. Kovu frowned before sitting near the weeping princess.

"I'm so so so sorry. I didn't mean what I said before. I was hurt, among other things. I didn't know how to face it so I latched out"

Kiara sniffed up some tears before looking at her mate. "You mean that?"

Kovu nuzzled the golden lioness lovingly which she returned with a loving purr. "Of course. I will accept your cubs like you did Jaali. I'll love them like I do my son. Even though Baruchel is their father but I will be there if they needed anything"

Kiara smiled lovingly. "I love you"

Kovu licked his mate's cheek and smiled back. "I love you too"

/

A frustrated roar echoed through the savannah of the no man land. Hodari was pacing as Sifa, Zuberi, Tama, Downey and Evans sat near by.

"Maybe it's for the best. After all Asali is after Jaali...it's best that we go and keep an eye on the boy." Sifa spoke up

"But they're not going to strike yet with Zira being weak." Evans informed

Sifa looked at his little brother. "Hodari, besides Jaali you have to go. Kovu and Vitani deserves to know. As well as the lost prince"

Hodari glanced at the members of his small pride before stopping at the young dark beige lion. He starred into those eyes that are so familiar. He knows but is surprised that Zuberi hasn't expect anything. Taking a deep breath the brown lion turned and started to walk away.

"Zuberi. Come"

Zuberi looked around at his other members who haven't moved. With a deep breath the dark beige lion rosed and followed Hodari.

/

Zuberi had followed Hodari to another clearing that was surrounded by a long, crucial creek. Birds from different colours and spices took flight at the arrival of the predators. Zuberi looked around in awe. This place was beautiful with different color flowers spread across for all to see and trees scattered on the side. In the middle of the clearing stood proudly at large tree with bending branches that gave a cool, refreshing shade. The two lions sat and the atmosphere went awkward from the quietness.

"Um...what did you want to talk about?"

Hodari looked from the towering shade to the younger male. "I brought you here to tell you about your past"


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:Okay so I see I grabbed your interest. You will like this chapter. To the guest for Tony-another character will be up soon. Now without further ado here's the next chapter. Enjoy! **

"My past?"

Zuberi looked at the older lion in utter confusion. Hodari sighed deeply before returning his gaze to the dark beige lion.

"After the younger brother became king...things started to fall in the Pride Lands. Like I said last night, but when the cubs there became teens is when he met her, the deranged. At first the deranged was sweet and helpful. But after spending time with the younger brother the deranged became just as selfish and cold as the king. The deranged soon became the queen."

Zuberi yawned and laid down, put his paws over the other and laid his head on them. He moved his blue eyes up to look at Hodari. "What does the little brother and the crazy queen have to do with me?"

Hodari sighed deeply before looking down at Zuberi. "_The little brother and the crazy queen _has everything to do with you and Jaali."

Zuberi rolled his eyes causing Hodari to sigh before continuing the story.

"The deranged worship the very ground the younger brother walked on. The deranged would do anything for the younger brother. Even ignore her cub that the younger brother fathered and cast aside. But when the prince returned chaos erupted. Nephew and uncle fought but the younger brother lost. For selling the hyenas out they killed him. But the deranged thought the prince who now is a king killed her beloved. Not taking the information from the pride that the hyenas were murderers the deranged planned a revenge. The deranged killed the young king's son because she thought that the young king killed her beloved."

Zuberi yawned again and sat up before casting a annoyed look the leader's way. "Hodari, what does this have to do with anything?"

"Zira is the deranged and we don't want Jaali to follow in her pawprints." the brown lion took a deep breath before looking at Zuberi. "As for you...you're the young king's son, Kopa"

Zuberi's blue eyes widen at the leader's words. "How...how do you know all this?"

Hodari sighed heavily. "I was there...so was Sifa. We were the younger brother's friends, Taka before he became Scar."

Zuberi stood up before stretching and started to walk away. "This is to much"

Hodari sighed before standing also and headed back towards the pride. He didn't bother to stop Zuberi, knowing that the young lion needed time for himself.

/

"We're staying?" Evans asked

"Not for long...at least I don't think so. We're waiting for Kopa to return"

Sifa smiled at his brother. "I'm glad you told them. But if it's alright I'll like to go now. I haven't seen my cubs and mate for awhile"

Hodari nuzzled his brother. "Of course. Tell everyone I'll be there and keep a close watch on everything"

Sifa nodded before running out of the vine devider. Tama gave a sigh of relief before standing and stretching.

"I'm glad for this change of events. I wouldn't be made it to the Pride Lands. Not with this load."

"Well go rest. Don't want you to go into labor earlier than expected"

Tama dipped her head before heading towards her private cave. Hodari sighed before looking at Evans and Downey.

"You two keep an eye on Asali..."

"Boss...what about Thomas and Franco?"

Hodari looked at the fair cream lion. "What about them?"

Downey spoke up with his ears flickering. "They're scouting the dessert. I'm not sure for what though"

Hodari nodded in understanding. "Send Alvart to get them?"

The two young lions nodded before running to find the bird before spying on Asali. Hodari shook his head before looking at the stars. A heavy sigh left his muzzle at the thought of his children. Pinning his ears, the brown lion headed for his resident.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:I'm sorry for the confusion but Hodari is not Kopa. Zuberi is, but no problems will arise from his return. **

Vitani walked towards Pride Rock with Jaali dragging behind. The golden brown cub decided to cooperate but he doesn't want anything to do with the pride.

"What are you going to do about food?"

Jaali grunted but did not reply. Vitani sighed before continuing to Pride Rock. When they got there the two former outsiders were greeted by two elderly lionesses.

"Hello Vitani" a dark cream lioness smiled

"Morning Sarafina and Sarabi" the light tan lioness dipped her head

The dark beige lioness smiled at the sight of the golden brown cub. "My dear, who's this strapping young lad?"

Jaali rolled his eyes and gagged ignoring the dirty look his aunt was reviving. Vitani growled before looking at the two lionesses with a forced smile.

"He's Kovu's son, Jaali. I hope it's not a problem"

Sarafina and Sarabi chuckled lightly. Before the former queen spoke. "Oh dear no. Kiara mentioned something earlier. Said she wanted to meet him properly"

Jaali snarled earning Vitani to nip him. It wasn't hard for a bruise but enough to hurt. Vitani smiled sweetly at the elders.

"I will bring him by. But I have to get him something to eat"

Sarafina and Sarabi nodded before walking away. The dark cream lioness looked over her shoulder and smiled. "We'll let you get to it. If Simba and Nala ask for us...tell them we'll be at the water hole"

Vitani nodded and when the two old lionesses left the light tan lioness growled at her nephew. Her thin dark brown rimmed ears flickered at the sound of someone climbing down the rocky steps. She moved her burning blue eyes to her left to see her brother. Kovu took a step back from the glare he received from his sister.

Vitani sighed. "Sorry. A little heated with tenderfoot"

Kovu raised a eyebrow. "Why?"

Vitani looked at Jaali with a frown. "He was rude to Sarabi and Sarafina"

Kovu looked at his son and narrowed his green eyes. "Young man, what's wrong with you!"

"I don't want anything to do with this pride!"

Kovu glared at his son. "Watch your tone. I'm not asking you to be friends but you will show some respect! When someone say hi, you will say hi back. When someone ask you for your name you will tell them your real name without being smart! Do I make myself clear!"

Jaali whimpered and pinned his ears. "Yes sir"

Vitani nuzzled her brother before picking up the shaken cub and headed for one of the caves under Pride Rock. Kovu sighed heavily before turning to come face to face with the queen.

"Queen Nala..."

The creamy lioness chuckled lightly before a look of concern crept across her face. "We heard alot of yelling. Is everything alright?"

Kovu turned his head and sighed. "I...I was talking to my son. He was rude in the presence of your mothers"

"Oh" Nala nodded in understanding. "He doesn't want to be bothered with the enemy?"

Kovu slowly nodded. "I'm trying to get him to understand but he won't budge"

Nala nuzzled her son in law. "I know what you're going through. After all I went through this with your mother"

Kovu's eyes widen at the information. "What happened?"

Nala smiled lightly. "I believe that is a story for another time. Simba asked me earlier to send you his way"

Kovu looked at the queen in concern. The brown lion knows that the queen is hiding something. "Oh...where is he?"

"I believe on outskirts of the Outlands and Pride Lands"

Kovu bid Nala goodbye before trotting off. Once Kovu was gone Nala lowered her head and let the hot tears fall.

/

On the eastern outskirts of the dessert, a day journey from the Pride Lands was land with slightly lush grass with some prey. Caves was scattered throughout the area. Asali was headed towards the main cave. This cave had moss on it with vines hanging.

"Mother"

From the shadows appeared Asani who looked like she just woke up. "Asali, what happened?"

Asali rolled her eyes. "Why do you think something up? Oh never mind, I came up with a brilliant idea. Better than Nero's"

Asani raised a eyebrow at her daughter. "Oooh really. Do inlighten me"

Asali smiled evily. "I will join the pride and turn Jaali against his father. While you and Nero stay here and help Queen Zira"

Asani smiled approvingly. "Well than...you better get going"

Asali smiled before heading towards the direction of Pride Lands. Not one thought crossed her mind that she wouldn't get accepted in the pride. If Simba is the king he claims to be than she'll be in without a hitch. She laughed evily at the thought of Simba and Kovu going down as she raced across the dessert.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:I appreciate the reviews to the most highest. I agree with you, Asali is crazy. I'm also glad you're interested in Alvart. Now here's the next chapter you been waiting for. Enjoy!**

Kovu followed the queen's instructions and went to the outskirts of the Pride Lands and Outlands. There he seen the king sitting by a small creek that separates the two lands.

"King Simba..."

The golden lion's ears flickered before he turned his head to see who had exknowledged him. When his amber eyes landed on the form of his son in law a new look mirrored in his eyes.

"Oh...Kovu it's you"

The brown lion raised a eyebrow at the older lion. "Was you not expecting me?"

Simba shook his head before standing up. "Oh yes. I was, we need to talk"

The prince consort gulped before following the king as he headed away from the outskirts.

"What did you want to talk about, sir?"

It was quiet for a few moments causing Kovu to be even more nervous. Before the king sighed before speaking.

"Kiara and the cubs are growing strong. Tomorrow there will be a ceremony for Ditto and Dreama."

Kovu nodded. He was happy for the little prince and princess. As well as his beautiful princess.

"Nala and myself are not as young as we used to be. We now would like spend all our time with our grands. Spoil them and such"

Kovu looked at his father in lawas his ears twitched. "You don't mean..."

Simba smiled. "Yes. I think it's time for Kiara and you to take the throne"

Kovu couldn't believe his ears. "Me a king? I don't know anything about ruling!"

Simba chuckled. "Not the right way but I will teach you."

Kovu sighed heavily. "If you think I'm ready?"

"You're not. But I will help you along the way..."

Kovu was breathing heavy. He was having a hard time taking this all in. "What if something happened?"

Simba some how knew the young lion was going to ask that. He took a deep breath before looking towards the sky. The sun had went down and the stars were above.

"Kovu...I may not always be here forever but I will guide you from the stars. If they deem me worthy. But there are other kings, queen...and princes up there to help. So whenever you feel lost just remember that the stars are your guide and they will be there for you and Kiara. And so will I"

/

Kovu and Simba had went different directions when they returned to Pride Rock. Kovu watched the king climb up the rocky steps before turning and heading towards the cave he seen his sister and son head before he left. He turned the corner and made a left into the cave. Vitani was lying down with her head on her paws. As for Jaali, the golden brown cub laid facing the back of cave.

"Jaali, step outside for a moment"

Jaali's ears flickered before he stood and headed for the cave entrance. Kovu stood and headed for the water hole with Jaali following. Father and son sat, it was quiet for some minutes before Kovu spoke.

"Jaali"

The golden brown cub looked up from the calm water to his father. "Yes sir"

Kovu looked up from the slightly swaying grass to the cub. "I'm sorry for blowing up on you earlier. I understand how confusing all of this is for you"

Jaali rolled his green eyes. "Yeah right. I'm sure grandma Zira have never married the enemy and expect you to be goody goody for them"

The brown lion sighed before shaking his head. "No. But this is new to me too. I never met my father before. All my life even before I was born I was told countless times that I was to be some lion's heir and I'm not his son. Now I'm going to be king tomorrow..."

Jaali's eyes widen as a excited look shined in them. "You're going to kill Simba?"

Kovu looked at his son and shook his head. Jaali's ears flattened as his head lowered.

"Oh. How are you going to be king then?"

Kovu took a deep breath before replying. "Kiara is Simba's heir. She is the rightful queen and as her mate I'm intitled king"

Jaali lowered his head once more. He had alot to think about. His father was going to be king along side the enemy. What would become of him?

"Dad?"

Kovu's ear flickered at the tone of his son' s voice. It was laced with uncertainty, among others.

"Yes, Jaali"

The golden brown cub sobbed before looking up at his father. "When you become king...where will I stand?"

"I..." Kovu looked at his son and sighed. "To be honest with you. I don't know"

/

"Thomas"

A annoyed groan drifted through the cool night. A pale white lion looked over his shoulder with a annoyed glare.

"What is it, Franco?"

A teen golden orange lion looked at around with fearful eyes. "Aren't birds so pose to be sleeping?"

Tom rolled his cobalt blue eyes. "There are no birds flying around at night. You might be seeing a bat or something"

Franco's fur began to rise as he looked at the shadow figure in the sky. "Bats?! We have to find shelter! Before they such all our blood!"

Tom growled as a figure landed in front of the two lions. When Tom seen who it was, he groaned.

"Alvart, what are you doing way out here?"

The African falcon rolled his hazel eyes. "The leader asked for you. Personally you can wonder around the dessert till you die"

The light grey bird jumped when the pale white lion snapped his teeth at him with a snarl. With a pleased smile Tom looked at the shaken teen.

"Franco"

The golden orange teen moved his brown eyes to the older lion.

"Move out"

Franco nodded before following Tom back to the base with Alvart flying above.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:I'm glad you liked the father/son in law moment. I think Kiara and Kovu will be great rulers also. Here's chapter twenty-five. Enjoy! **

Asali laid under the stars with her head on her crossed paws. By late afternoon tomorrow she will be a pridelander. She smiled evily as she closed her pale amber eyes. To snap them open a second later when her ears twitched at the sound of someone walking on grass behind her. The rusty golden lioness snarled before turning around and getting low to the ground. When a dusty grey lioness walked out of the tall grasses, Asali growled as she sat up.

"Suri! What are you doing here?"

The dusty grey lioness rolled her orange eyes. "Your mother sent me and Tau, in case you have any problem"

Asali sneered. "Fine. But stay out of my way"

Suri laughed before standing and heading back through the tall grasses. Curiosity got the best of Asali and she raised a eyebrow.

"Where are you going?"

Suri smirked before looking over her shoulder. "Tau and I found a cave and we hunted down a gazelle. Plus Nzuri is most likely wondering where I am"

Asali growled before following the dusty grey lioness.

/

Kiara awoke with a yawn, showing off her pearly whites. After stretching the golden lioness looked down at her cubs who was sound asleep. The sound of someone walking in the cave made Kiara look up and seen Kovu walking over. The two greeted with a loving nuzzle before the brown lion sat.

"Are you ready?"

Kovu took a deep breath before smiling. "As long as I have you"

Kiara giggled but frowned at the deep look on her mate's face. "Kovu...what's wrong?"

Kovu sighed heavily. "I had a talk with Jaali last night..."

"How did it go?"

Kovu looked to the side and sighed. "He asked me where will he stand when I become king. I didn't have a answer"

Kiara nuzzled the brown lion and smiled. "He's a prince. If anything is to happen to Ditto and Dreama, he'll be heir"

Kovu smiled lovingly before nuzzling the golden lioness. "I have to tell him"

Kiara smiled and watched her mate leave before bathing her cubs for the ceremony.

/

Animals from the tiny ants to the mighty elephants journeyed across the savannah towards Pride Rock. Standing on the peak was Rafiki, Simba and Kiara. Simba held little Ditto in his mouth as Kiara held Dreama. Kovu, Jaali and Vitani sat with Nala by the main cave entrance. Rafiki held the twins up for the kingdom to see. The animals cheered for their new prince and princess before bowing as the sun shined down on the Sherman and cubs. By now Sarafina and Sita came up to take Dreama as Nala and Kovu walked up. Simba and Nala nuzzled as Rafiki shook his staff over the two before stepping back. Simba smiled at his mate who smiled back and together they roared. Since this was a roar of rulers stepping down, the animals bowed. As Simba and Nala headed towards the cave Kiara and Kovu headed up. Rafiki smiled at the two young lions as a a dove placed a crown of white roses on Kiara's head.

Kiara smiled at the white bird before looking at Rafiki shook his staff over them with a proud smile. Rafiki then walked down towards the others. Kiara and Kovu smiled at one another before the golden lioness roared with the brown lion roaring after. The pride roared in reply. While Rafiki stood with the rest he took the time and shook his staff over Jaali. The golden brown cub glared at the primate before turning his gaze towards the peak as his father and Kiara was heading towards them.

Kovu nuzzled the confused cub. "You're now a prince, whirlwind"

Jaali managed to smile as the pride continued to roar as the animals cheered. A new reign has been born.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:I'm glad you liked the ceremony and the crowning. As for what to come, trouble and what not is far from over. **

The pride had celebrated into the early afternoon. By then the three royal cubs were exhausted and fell asleep. Kiara smiled lovingly at the golden brown cub. He's such a wonderful boy. She could tell from the smile he gave earlier.

"Jaali is a remarkable boy. I have a feeling he's going to be a great lion"

Kovu looked at his mate with a raised eyebrow. "You know this by just looking at him?"

Kiara nodded before looking at the brown lion. "Yes. The greats has a plan, I'm not sure what but it's going to be big"

Kovu looked from Kiara with confused eyes to his sleeping son. Jaali was alseep in the main cave but in the far corner. A amused smile formed as he chuckled.

"I think you're hanging with that monkey to much"

Kiara playfully growled at him. "Come on. Let's go patrol before it gets to late"

Kovu watched his mate head out of the cave before standing and running after her.

/

Asali, Suri and Tau had been waiting by the eastern borders since mid afternoon. They're waiting for the king to show up. Just when their patience was running low Tau seen two figures heading towards them.

"Royal coming this way"

Asali nodded before looking at the dusty grey lioness who had her daughter, a very light cream cub with a tuff on her head that fall into her left eye between her paws. Asali looked back ahead and seen the figures were closer. A growl left her throat when she saw that it was Kovu and his new mate.

"Let's get this over with"

The rusty golden lioness walked over and caught the sight of the brown lion. His green eyes widened.

"Asali?"

Asali rolled her pale amber eyes. "Who else!"

"What are you doing here?"

Asali sighed and pinned her ears as she recited the story she planned. "I left my old pride..."

"Why should we believe you!?" Kovu growled

Asali glared at her former lover. "Why am I talking to you? Where's King Simba?"

Kovu snarled at the rusty golden lioness. "I'm the new king"

A pleased smile formed as she purred. "So you killed Simba after all"

Kiara was really getting annoyed with this woman. "No. My father stepped down. Now would you tell us what you want"

Asali glared at the queen before going another direction. "My friends and I left to save, Suri's daughter's life"

Kiara's amber eyes widen. "You have a cub with you?"

Asali smiled before frowning. "Yes. Surely you won't send a mother and her child away"

Kiara looked at Kovu who was shaking his head. The golden queen sighed before looking back at the rusty golden lioness.

"You can stay. But you will be on judgement"

With that Kiara turned and headed for Pride Rock with Kovu at her flank. Asali smiled before turning to retrieve the two lionesses and the cub before heading towards Pride Rock themselves.

/

Jaali woke with a start. He looked around and noticed he wasn't in his cave. He ran out of the cave, not paying attention and ran into a golden leg.

"Whoa there, little guy"

Jaali looked up and seen the amber eyes of the enemy looking at him. He scooted back and looked at the large lion with fearful eyes. Simba chuckled as he reached to ruff up the cub's dark brown tuff. But Jaali dodged the paw. Simba sighed as he lowered his paw and looked at the cub with a sad expression. Jaali gulped before running down the rocky steps as Sarabi joined her son's side.

"He's just likeTaka before he became Scar."

Simba looked at his mother with questioning eyes. He was confused most of all, Kovu wasn't the son of Scar. That's what he told them. Sarabi smiled at the look on her son' s face.

"Everyone thought that Scar was Zira's mate. But he wasn't"

Simba still looked confused. "But the story...the deranged queen?"

The dark beige lioness nodded. "Half true. Everyone, even Nala's father and uncle thought Scar mated with they were your uncle's best friends."

"But the way Zira went on about avenging Scar was as if he was her mate"

Sarabi looked from the bright sky to her son. "That's what they wanted the pride to think. Nuka is not Scar's s son but grandson"

The golden lion's amber eyes widen at the revelation. "That means...Zira is Scar's daughter"

Sarabi lowered her head and nodded. "And mine's"


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:Okay I realized what's going on and I planned on fixing it. I mean yes Kiara and Kovu would be cousins but if you don't want that, then I will do something different. I don't want to lose readers, so I will do what I have to make you comfortable. Without further ado here's chapter twenty-seven. Enjoy! **

Simba stared at his mother with unbelievable wide eyes. His mouth went dry as he thought about what his mother said.

"But how? What about dad?"

Simba' s voice was hoarse and it broke the old lioness' heart even more. Sarabi looked up with teary orange eyes.

"It was around the time your grandmother bethroled us. We were young adults then and around that time your uncle had started to change. But when Queen Uru announced that your father and I was to be mates, everything shattered. Taka had feelings for me since I came to the Pride Lands with my mother. But I loved Mufasa. So he was furious and..."

If the former king's eyes could widen anymore, they would pop out of the sockets. "Uncle Scar forced you?"

Sarabi nodded as tears fell freely down her face. Marking her cheeks like cheetah marks. "Yes. I gave him his scar. So he changed his name and I had Almasi."

By now Simba had tears in his eyes as he raised a eyebrow. "Almasi?"

"That's the name my mother gave her. She took her and told the pride that she found her. Scar was heart broken, which can cloud any one. But I wish I would of did the right thing...maybe my grandson and your father would still be here"

Simba looked down and sniffed up some tears before nuzzling his mother. "Maybe fate just had other plans..."

Sarabi looked at her son with concern. "Simba...what is it?"

Simba sighed. "They're cousins. I know that Baruchel is her cousin but...that was a one time thing."

Sarabi nuzzled her son, causing the golden lion to look at her. "You need to know that...Zira is not Vitani and Kovu's mother."

"Who is? Do you know?"

Sarabi chuckled lightly before sighing. "If I tell what I'm about to tell you...then we're at square one again."

"Mom...what's going on?"

Sarabi took a deep breath. "Nala's father, Sifa has a older brother name Hodari. A little bit before you came back Hodari saved a young lioness. Shetani..."

Simba made a stink face at the name. "Shetani?"

Sarabi smiled at the memory. "Yes. But she wasn't no devil, more of a angel. One of the reasons Hodari fell in love with her. But before you say anything, Shetani fell in love with Hodari first. And a couple of days before you returned she gave birth to two beautiful cubs. But Zira attacked her and exiled her. She also threatened that if she tried to save her cubs...she'll kill them."

Simba shook his head, confused. "But why?"

"Shetani...I'm not sure how but she found out about Zira being my daughter. Plus Shetani's cubs were healthy and strong."

"I'm guessing that Shetani doesn't know about her son." Sarabi shook her head causing the golden lion to sigh. "Where is she?"

"In the mountains with her sister. Zazu seen her from time to time"

Simba stood and stretched before heading towards the rocky steps. "Well...I'm going to find her. For Kovu...and Jaali"

Sarabi smiled before nuzzling her son. "I'll come too."

Simba nodded before heading down the rocky steps with his mother at his flank.

/

Jaali ran across the savannah, not paying attention to where he was going and ran into another golden leg. The golden brown cub shook the dizziness before looking up to see Kiara smiling sweetly at him. He backed away before his ears flickered at the familiar voice of a young cub.

"Jaali!"

Before the young prince knew it he was pounced on by a very light cream cub with a tuff over her left eye. The very light cream cub nuzzled the prince with a purr.

"I missed you!"

Jaali blushed before smiling when he seen his mother. He nearly flew over to her. Kovu growled before continuing towards Pride Rock. Kiara sighed and watched the reunion a little bit more before following her mate.

Asali smiled evily before looking at her son. "Does murderers haven't brainwashed you, have they?"

Jaali shook his head. "But they tried"

Asali pulled her cub close and nuzzled him. "We have to get revenge for your grandmother's death" She then scooted him off with a paw. "Now go show Nzuri her new home"

Jaali nodded before running off with the very light cream cub in tow. Tau walked over and stared at her friend in disbelief.

"You lied. Zira is not dead..."

Asali growled to shut the light grey lioness up. "I know. But that wasn't the first nor will it be the last"

With a snarl the rusty golden lioness headed towards Pride Rock with the dusty grey lioness following. Tau sighed heavily before following.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:Thanks for the lovely reviews. And a special thanks to WTF123 for your help in correcting, etc. Now without further ado here's chapter twenty-eight. Enjoy! **

"Kovu!"

The brown lion waited until the golden lioness was at his side before, he turned to look at her.

"What happened back there?"

He sighed as he lowered his head. "Asali is up to no good. I know... she's set on revenge. Both on me and for my mother. I know she planned on using Jaali. She told me before I left."

Kiara nuzzled her mate. "I understand. But there's nothing much we can do. I'd keep a close watch on her."

Kovu smiled before giving the golden lioness a lick on the cheek. "You'll make a wonderful queen."

Kiara smiled lovingly before nuzzling into Kovu's dark brown mane. "With time, you'll make for a wonderful king."

Pride and gratitude, among other things, swelled in the king's heart. Kovu purred as he nuzzled the queen. "I love you, Kiara."

Kiara burried her head in Kovu's mane as she nuzzled back. "I love you too, Kovu."

/

Asali smiled at her son who was cuddled up with Tau. With a yawn, the rusty golden lioness stood and headed out of the cave that she and the others took resident in. She looked around before bolting towards the Outlands. Not a second after she jumped the creek, a dark shadow tackled the former princess.

Asali growled as the force stepped off of her. "What the hell, Nero?!"

The black lion sat with a smug smirk on his muzzle. "Aw, I was only having a little fun."

Asali rolled her pale amber eyes before she shook her fur and glared at Nero. "Don't you think we've had to much fun?"

Nero smiled his brown eyes glistened with glee. "How's the little champ?"

Asali growled under her breath. "It'll be here in another month or so. But other than that, they're fine"

The black lion nodded before gaining a serious look. "Look, I'm not going to beat around the bush. If the plan with Jaali fails, are you willing to do what's necessary?"

Asali smiled evily as she looked at Nero. "Of course."

/

Kiara and Kovu laid by the water hole. Kiara's head laid on Kovu's paws as the lion rested his head on the lioness's back. The two had been romantically active and were enjoying the quietness. Suddenly their moment was interrupted by Nala, Sarafina and Mheetu.

"Hello, love birds..." the light cream lion said mockingly, his light blue eyes full of mischief.

The golden queen blushed as her family sat around them. Nala rolled her bright blue eyes at her brother before looking at her daughter.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything?"

Kovu smiled at his mother-in-law. "Of course not."

The creamy lioness nodded before turning to her daughter. "Kiara, while we'll here... have you seen your father?"

Her daughter shook her head. "Not since the ceremony."

Nala sighed. She was going to say something when the sound of someone stepping on grass and branches suddenly caught everyone's attention. All eyes fixed themselves on some tall grasses ahead of them, and soon the grasses started to move. A light beige lion walked out. When Sarafina realized who the lion was, her light green eyes widened when she stood up and ran to embrace him.

"Sifa! I-Is it really you?"

The lion's blue eyes shined with love as he nuzzled the dark cream lioness. "Yes, my love. It's me."

Nala, Mheetu, Kiara and Kovu shared confused looks before looking back to the nuzzling lions.

"Mother...?" Nala tried to say.

But as she continued to look at the new lion, she couldn't find her voice. Sarafina smiled at her two children.

"My cubs... I have someone for you to meet. This is Sifa... He's your father."

Nala, Mheetu and Kiara all appeared to be lost at what Sarafina said. Even Kovu looked at Sifa with curious green eyes. The light beige lion caught the younger lion's gaze and smiled.

"You look just like your father with your mother's eyes, Kovu."

His eyes widened. "You know my father?" He asked eagerly. Then he looked at his mate's apparent grandfather in confusion. "Wait, my mother had red eyes."

Sifa looked horrified for a moment, but then shook his head and smiled again. "My bad."

Kovu looked at the older lion with intent, unsure of what to make of it before he stood and stretched. His sudden movements caught the attention of his mate.

"Kovu?"

The brown lion smiled before nuzzling Kiara. "I'm going to check on Jaali. I'll see you when I return, dear."

Kiara nodded and gave him a nuzzle and a lick before watching Kovu walk away towards Pride Rock.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N:CSIMENTALIST TLK lover, I'm sorry for the confusion. But yes, Kiara and Kovu are cousins. I believe second on third. I'm sorry for the confusion and the discomfort.

A loud roar echoed through Hodari's Base Pride. Tama had went into labor, and the males were completely lost as to what to do. It was a good thing they had seen the lionesses do this plenty of times in the Pride Lands, as well as in the Mountain Pride. Not long after Tama's water broke, a new member to the Base Pride was born. Little Tiye, a dark tan cub with a black Pride Lander nose.

"She's beautiful, 'Tam." Hodari uttered softly.

Tama smiled at the brown lion before sighing. "I wish Dario and Tojo could see her." She replied.

Hodari nuzzled the younger lioness. "I'm sure your brother will be happy to see you and his new niece."

Tama looked at her cub before looking at the leader. "Kovu and Vitani need to know."

The lion sighed as he pinned his ears and lowered his head. "Kopa ran off because I told the truth. I'm worried."

Tama smiled as she placed a colorless paw on the older lion's. "One thing I know about that boy is that he's my best friend's son... and your nephew. He needs time to remember on his own. May it be a year or less, Kopa will return once we need him."

Hodari smiled and nuzzled the pale orange lioness. "Thanks, Tama. When you're ready, we'll head out."

Tama smiled before yawning. "Just a little rest and I'll be fine."

Hodari nodded before heading out of the younger lioness' private cave, where he was greeted by the four young lions of his pride.

"I guess tomorrow we're going to the Pride Lands?" One of them said.

Everyone looked shocked before Evans stepped up.

"Sir, what about Kopa? Surely you wouldn't just leave him out there?"

Hodari sighed heavily and looked at the cave he just left before turning back to the fair cream colored lion. "Evans, you and Thomas will accompany me and Tama to the Pride Lands, as will Downey. You and Franco will go after Kopa, and try to keep a close watch on him."

The light golden lion raised a eyebrow at the order. "Who's to keep a eye on Zira?"

Hodari shook his head. "Zira isn't the problem. The problem is in the Pride Lands. So I want everyone to rest. There's going to be alot of traveling tomorrow for all of us."

With that, the four young lions nodded before each of them headed back towards their own respective caves. Hodari sighed deeply before heading to the cave of his own.

/

A tired yawn could be heard through the quiet air of the mountains. Sarabi looked over her shoulder to see her son slacking.

"Tired?"

Simba looked up from his paws to his mother. "What gave me away?" He said sarcastically.

The old dark beige lioness chuckled lightly before looking forward. "There's a clearing ahead. We can rest there."

Simba yawned before following his mother through the narrow path. After a while they came to a clearing surrounded by tall ferns. In the clearing sat a medium sized cavern where a creek ran around it. Simba sighed in relief before continuing towards it. After quenching their thirsts from the river, Sarabi and Simba laid by the entrance and looked up at the stars.

"How much longer do you think it'll be until we find her, mom?"

Sarabi sighed as she laid her head down. "I'm not sure. We have been searching for a month."

Simba inhaled and exhaled loudly before lying his head down close to his mother. "I give it another day."

Sarabi nodded before closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep. Simba yawned before following after his mother moments later.

/

The sound of someone snarling caused the former rulers to blink their eyes open and look up, rousing them from their sleep. They saw two pairs of green and navy-blue eyes glaring down at them. Simba and Sarabi looked at them with high intent at first, not sure if they should move. Sarabi was the first to sit up, only to have a light tan lioness with a hair tuft on her head growl at her.

"Don't make a move!"

"Nadra! Nyaka!"

The four looked and saw a beautiful brown lioness walking over.

"Sis, we found these intruders." She growled to her green eyes that were seemingly burning into both the dark beige lioness and the golden lion.

The brown lioness looked away from her sister to the two in the cave. Her green eyes widened. "Queen Sarabi?" She said disbelievingly.

Sarabi smiled brightly at the younger lioness. "Shetani... It's you! Oh my, it's good to see you!"

The lioness looked at the owner of the navy-blue eyes, who was a creamy orange teen lioness. "Nyaka. Stand down." She said.

The teen lioness and the light tan lioness stepped back and sat down beside one another. Simba looked at the brown lioness with a smile as he sat up.

"I see where Kovu gets his looks from." He complimented.

Shetani looked from Sarabi to the golden lion. "Simba, right?" She guessed. The former king nodded. "I've heard a lot about you..." Shetani went on. "But do you know where my cubs are?"

Simba nodded again. "Your son is the new king of the Pride Lands, alongside my daughter who is his queen."

The brown lioness beamed with pride. "How's he doing?" She suddenly asked eagerly. "Do I have any grandchildren?"

Sarabi smiled at the younger lioness. "Yes. A grandson, but that's why we were searching for you. We need your help... your grandson needs your help."

Shetani looked at her sister and friend and nodded. With a deep breath the brown lioness looked back to the former king and queen. "What must I do?"


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! **

"Come on, mom! We're going to be late!" a light cream cub exclaimed, his brown eyes full of excitement.

Today was a special day. Prince Ditto and Princess Dreama were finally old enough to go out and play with the other cubs. Kiara smiled lovingly at her children.

"I'm coming." She said tiredly.

The royal family walked out of the cave where the twins sat and looked at their mother. Kiara smiled as Kovu, Baruchel and Nala walked over.

"Now you know the rules." She started.

Ditto and Dreama both rolled their eyes. "Yeeees moooom." They said together in an annoyed tone.

Nala smiled before chuckling lightly. She watched her grandchildren run down the rocky slope of Pride Rock before turning to her daughter. "They're just like you were when you were young." She said.

Kovu and Baruchel snickered, earning a glare from the queen. The two males yelped before running off in different directions. Kiara smiled before sighing deeply. This caught the attention of her mother.

"My dear, what's troubling you?" She asked.

Kiara was silent, her ears pinned and her head low. Tears slowly began to fall from her amber eyes. "It's been a month, and there's been no sign of father or grandma Sarabi."

Nala looked away and sighed. "I'm sure your they're all right."

The golden lioness sobbed uncontrollably causing Nala to pull her daughter close. Nala nuzzled Kiara as tears of her own began to fall.

/

Ditto and Dreama had caught up with their aunt and uncle, as well as Raziya's daughter, Alika.

"So what do you want to do?" Ditto asked with excitement in his eyes.

Chaka stood and smiled at the younger cub. "Me and a few others are going to the water hole. You can come if you can keep up."

"Phh. Of course I can" Ditto replied.

The creamy golden cub smiled before looking at the others three. "What about you three?"

Kamaria stood and looked at the two younger lioness cubs. "You guys can come if you want."

Dreama shook her head. "Nah, I'm going to practice hunting."

Alika nodded her head. "Me too."

Chaka scampered off with Ditto and Kamaria following.

/

"Hey guys, slow down"

The light cream cub huffed and puffed before looking around for the others, only to see that they left him. Ditto sighed before turning to head back home when his brown eyes caught something. Lying on a ledge of Pride Rock was Jaali. A smile formed as the prince ran up the slope and came on the ledge, stopping besides the golden brown cub.

"Hi! I'm Ditto! What's your name?" He asked in a friendly manner. "Do you want to play?"

Jaali grunted before pushing the younger cub away from his spot on the ledge. Not a second later, Ditto sat up with a dazed look.

"Hey, no need to panic. I'm okay." Ditto said sarcastically. He frowned when he didn't get a response out of the prince, so he glared at the older cub. "You hit like a girl"

Jaali suddenly cast his green eyes on the light cream cub. "Oh yeah. You must get hit by a lot of girls." He replied rudely.

Ditto puffed out his chest and smirked. "Naw. You're the first."

Jaali's eyes widened before he growled. Ditto realized what he had said and took off.

"Why, you little...!"

"Bwahahahaha!" Ditto screamed as Jaali chased him across the savannah.

_'Not my brightest idea'_ he thought to himself.

He looked back to see Jaali closing in on him."Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Dude! It was just a joke! You know... haha!"

The light cream prince was only answered to a angry growl.

"Okay! Not funny! Noted! I'll never do it again! So how about we start over, huh? Friends? Pals? Comrades?"

Jaali snarled. "Stand still so I can clobber you!"

"Oh snap!"

Ditto ran across the plains like a speeding bullet. In the heat of trying to get away, he wasn't paying attention where he was stepping and tripped over a tree root. He fell to the ground right when Jaali pounced, causing the golden brown cub to soar over Ditto and land into a nearby mud puddle. Ditto stood up and looked around to see the golden brown cub no where to be seen.

"Where did gumpy go?" Ditto asked himself as he walked forth.

He went through some tall grasses where he saw the golden brown cub in the mud puddle. He put his lighter color paw over his mouth to hold back his giggles, but couldn't do it and burst out laughing. Ditto's laughter caught the attention of Dreama and Alika. The two lioness cubs walked over to the see the light cream cub on the ground laughing. Jaali was heated and the sound of that termite's laughter made it even worse. Jaali growled as he walked up on the laughing cub.

"You think mud baths are funny, huh?"

Dreama and Alika watched with wide eyes as the golden brown cub forcefully pulled Ditto into the mud. The golden princess and her new friend shared a look before busting out laughing. Ditto frowned causing Jaali to smirk.

"Don't like it when your brother and your girlfriend are laughing at you, huh?"

Dreama and Alika stopped laughing and glared at the two-and-a-half month cub.

"I'm not his girlfriend." She said.

Dreama glared dangerously at the older cub. Her amber eyes burning. "I'm not a boy!"

Jaali smirked at the golden cub. "Could have fooled me."

Over the weeks as the cubs had grown, Dreama and Ditto gained small tuffs of fur on their heads like their grandfather had, and they now had dark brown ear rims.

"What's your name anyway?" Jaali demanded.

"Princess Dreama" Growled the golden cub.

"Hey!" Ditto stepped between his sister and Jaali.

He simply laughed at the cub's bravery. "You've got guts."

"Ditto! Dreama!" They suddenly heard their mother call."

Come on guys. Let's go." said Alika, heading towards Pride Rock

Ditto frowned before following the day-older cub. Dreama growled at him before storming after her brother and friend. Jaali snorted before heading towards his own mother. But deep down, he felt terrible for hurting Dreama's feelings.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:Thanks for the idea of Jaali and Dreama being together is something I might look into. Thank you WTF123, for your help. **

Ditto, Alika and Dreama all headed home. Dreama had a scowl on her face as the approached Pride Rock. Ditto and Alika shared a look before looking at the glaring princess. Ditto raised a eyebrow at his sister.

"What's up with you?" He asked.

Dreama growled. "That big headed, baboon butt is what's up!"

The light cream cub smirked as Alika snickered. "Seems like somebody has a boyfriend." He teased.

The golden princess stopped and grimaced at her brother. "Do you want me to be the only child?"

"Now darling...why would you do that?"

Dreama looked from her brother to see her mother smiling sweetly at her. Kiara nuzzled her daughter before doing the same to her son.

"Now, care to tell me why you want your brother gone?" She asked.

Dreama looked down and sighed. "It's nothing, mom."

Kiara smiled. "Then would you like to tell me how your day's been?"

Ditto laughed. "We met a really grumpy cub."

Dreama grunted and rolled her eyes. "More of a pain, really."

Kiara was going to say something when a loud roar echoed through the plains. She stood up, and by then Sarafina, Sita, Sifa, Kovu, Baruchel and Vitani all came over in a group.

"What was that?" Kovu asked.

Kiara pushed the cubs towards her grandmother. "It sounds like a leader asking permission to enter." She said.

Sifa nodded. "It might be my brother and a few others."

Kiara looked at her grandmother and her aunt. "You two stay and watch the cubs."

Sarafina and Sita nodded before ushering the three cubs up Pride Rock , and they looked back as Kiara and others ran to meet their new guests.

/

Tama sighed before placing Tiye down and looked at Hodari. "How much longer untill we get to the Pride Lands?"

The brown lion looked from the vast green land to the lioness. "We're here. We just have to wait for the rulers."

Tom sat with a yawn as Evans laid down and placed his head on his paws. Not long after everyone rested, Kiara and her pack came over. Sifa ran and embraced his brother who gladly returned the affection. Vitani and Kovu looked at the brown lion in awe, and Hodari smiled at the two.

"My... you have grown well."

Kovu took a deep breath before walking over. Tears fell from the young king's emerald green eyes. Before Hodari knew it his son embraced him, as did Vitani. Kiara smiled at the reunion, feeling very glad things were brightening up for her both mate and her sister-in-law.

/

Night had claimed the Pride Lands. Vitani and Kovu was still catching up with their father. It was late so it was decided that Hodari will meet his grandson the next day. But as the queen laid in the den of Pride Rock with her cubs, she just couldn't find it in her to fall to sleep. Making sure Ditto and Dreama were resting, Kiara got up and headed out the cave towards the enormous ledge. The orange-golden lioness sat and looked at the night sky, and from there she could see thousands of stars shining brightly above. She sighed deeply as she pinned her ears.

"Great kings of the past... grandpa Mufasa… if you are listening, I need you..."

The golden lioness shook her head before tears began to fall. With a sob the queen stood and headed back towards the cave. But just as she got to the entrance, a strong gust of wind started to blow, causing the golden lioness to stop and feel her fur being rustled all around her body.

_"Kiara..." _

She heard a deep voice echo. Her eyes widened and her ears perked. Slowly turning around, the young queen was shocked at what she saw above. It looked as if the figure of a large lion was walking from the sky. Kiara starred in awe as the figure gained color of gold and red.

_"My precious granddaughter... there is no need to be ashamed."_ He said to her.

Kiara starred at him, realizing now who he was. "Grandpa Mufasa?"

The golden ghost nodded. _"I know what you desire. To bear just one more cub."_

Kiara nodded as tears fell from her eyes. "Yes… more than anything." She said.

Mufasa smiled at his granddaughter._ "You have saved your pride, your kingdom, and you have willfully accepted the cubs who were not your own as if they were. I am very proud of both you and your mate, as well as your father. And for that, I shall grant you your prayer."_

Kiara couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had looked down for but a moment to think about what he had just said, and when she looked back up, Mufasa was gone.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:Thank you WTF123 for the revision. As well as thank you all for the reviews and favoring and following. **

Sarabi and Simba followed Shetani, Nadra and Nyaka through the rocky path. They came to a large, hollow log with a rocky ledge sticking out of the side. Soon, the three lionesses stopped and bowed their heads. Simba and Sarabi looked at one another with confused looks when they turned back to the log, only to see a light-golden furred lioness walk out. Her green eyes were bright under the stars.

"Rise.", She said.

The three other lionesses did so as the old, dark-beige furred one gaped at the slightly younger lioness.

"Princess Amira?"

She looked at Sarabi in confusion before she gasped. Her bright emerald green eyes widened. "Sarabi? Is that you?" She asked.

Suddenly, tears fell from the old lioness's eyes as she nodded, causing Amira to have tears fall from her own eyes. The two ran and embraced. Simba and the others looked on, unsure of what to think.

Finally, the light-tan furred lioness decided to speak. "Queen Amira, do you know these intruders?"

Amira smiled lightly before sighing. "She's my sister-in-law, I assume that the young lion there is my nephew. He looks just like Muffy did."

Simba smiled at the mention of his father. Before frowning, his ears pinned as he looked at his mother. "Why did no one ever tell me that I had an aunt?"

Sarabi and Amira shared a look before they both took a deep breath. Amira looked at her nephew with her ears pinned. "I'm ashamed of my actions that could have saved my brother. My past selfishness is why I'm not mentioned."

Simba saw the regret in his aunt's eyes. "What happened? If you don't mind...?"

The light golden lioness closed her eyes before inhaling and exhaling. "I was the youngest of Queen Uru and King Ahadi. I had a life that most would kill for. But everything changed for me when the twins returned... I was heading into my teen years when Sifa and Hodari came back from their trip. Around that time, my brothers and the other older cubs were young adults. When I met Sifa, my whole world fell apart. Because I fell for him... I wanted to be with him. My feelings caused me to become, in a way, blind. I thought he loved me, and I ignored my best friend. I... was also blind to see that Sifa and Sarafina had started a relationship. When I did... I was heart broken. I didn't want to see the love of my life with some one else, so... I left. I told my parents I would, and they were very... disappointed... in me. I didn't want to be a disappointment to them, and left that night."

Simba and the other three lionesses were astounded. The old king of the Pride Lands walked over and nuzzled his aunt. "Aunt Amira, what you did was understandable. You were feeling hurt, and you just wanted to get away."

Sarabi nuzzled her sister-in-law. "Know that Mufasa was worried for you, Amira. He wanted to go look for you, but he couldn't since we were both in line for the throne."

Simba smiled at his aunt. "You're more than happy to come back. We'll welcome you with open arms."

Amira began to sob uncontrollably before she nodded, and Simba and Sarabi embraced the weeping princess as the other three lionesses watched with tears of their own.

/

Kiara awoke with a shock. She looked around to see her mate and cubs still sleep beside her. Quietly, she stepped out of the den and walked over to the edge of Pride Rock. As soon as the morning air and wind hit her, she gagged before running over to the side and loudly emptied her insides.

"Kiara are you alright?" She heard Kovu worriedly call out from behind.

Kiara pricked her eyes as she looked behind to see her mate. She didn't know what to say about what had just happened. But before she could say or do anything, Rafiki came up. Kovu stood up and went to Kiara's side as he did.

"Good morning, your highness." The baboon greeted.

Kiara and Kovu smiled at their advisor and shaman. "Good morning Rafiki.", Kovu replied. "What's wrong with Kiara?"

The baboon placed a hand on the princess's shoulder and smiled. "Dere is nothing wrong at all. You have been blessed by the Great Kings demselves."

Kiara's eyes widened. "So... It wasn't a dream?"

Rafiki nodded as Kovu raised an eyebrow at his mate, clearly looking confused. "I'm lost. What's going on here?"

Kiara looked at her mate as tears formed in her eyes. "Kovu... we've been blessed. My grandfather and the other great rulers blessed us."

Kovu's ears flickered. "What do you mean? Blessed us with what?"

Kiara looked at her stomach and smiled as more tears fell. "Kovu... I'm carrying a new cub."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:Thanks WTF123 for the revision and every one for the reviews. It means alot. Now I have a prequel to this called Forced Hate. Go check it out. **

Kovu gaped in awe at his mate. He felt his eyes widened with different amounts of emotion in them now, as well as sensing tears beginning to fall from them. Before the expecting queen knew it, the brown-furred lion pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Kiara... you don't know how much this means to me. I love you. I want you to know that."

The queen purred before nuzzling into Kovu's darker brown mane. Rafiki smiled at the couple before he nodded towards the sky. However, the sound of paws approaching them caused the royal couple to release each other and look towards the den's entrance, where they saw Hodari and Vitani.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything?" Vitani began.

Kovu smiled before deciding to tell his father and sister the happy news. "No. You couldn't have come a better time!"

Vitani chuckled, appearing amused by her brother's tone of voice. "What's got you in a good mood all of a sudden?"

Kovu nuzzled Kiara again before he turned back to Hodari and Vitani. He replied, "The Great Kings of the Past blessed us with another cub... Finally one of our own."

That last part he said to Kiara. Hodari smiled before coming over and nuzzling his son and daughter-in-law. "I'm... I'm beyond words, you two. This is amazing news."

Vitani smiled before she nuzzled her brother and sister-in-law as well. "I'm happy for you both too. You deserved this. But Jaali...he needs to know."

Kovu sighed. "I know."

Kiara nuzzled her mate and smiled. "Go ahead. Ditto and Dreama should be getting up soon. I'll tell them while I take them for a walk."

Kovu licked the golden lioness' cheek before turning to his father and sister. He sighed. "Let's get this over with."

Vitani and Hodari nodded before following the king down the rocky slope of Pride Rock, hoping for the best.

/

Jaali woke up to an unusual cooing sound. The cub blinked his green eyes open as his ears flickered. He moved his head towards the sound and walked over to follow it, only to see his mother licking something between her front paws. When Asali saw that her son was awake, she smiled.

"Good morning, my little prince." She said to him.

Jaali yawned before looking at his mother. "What's going on?" He asked.

Asali smiled before opening her paws to reveal, unexpectedly enough, two black bundles of fur. "Jaali, say hi to your brothers, Nyx and Night."

Jaali looked at the cubs with wide eyes, unsure of what to say or think. Wasn't his mother in love with his father still? Wasn't that why she wanted him to avenge her and grandma Zira?

The golden brown prince was knocked out of his thoughts by the voice of his father. He glanced at his mother and his brothers before running out of the cave. He was greeted by a nuzzle from Kovu and his aunt when his eyes landed on the large brown furred lion to the side, who starred at him with keen blue eyes.

"Jaali, I want you to meet my father and your grandfather... Hodari." Said Kovu.

Jaali gaped at the large lion. Hodari was the largest one he has ever seen, and the old lion smiled at the cub before bending down to get to eye level with him."Hello. I'm Hodari. What's your name?"

He looked at his father and aunt, who both smiled and nodded. Jaali smiled at his grandfather, slowly loosening up. "Hi grandpa. I'm Jaali."

Kovu smiled proudly at his son just as Zazu flew over to them, appearing completely out of breath. "Sire!" He shouted frantically.

Kovu frowned before looking at the blue hornbill. "Zazu? Are you okay, what happened?"

The majordomo replied in between breaths, "I was doing my... usual morning... rounds when I came across... an injured lion on... the west border. Sire... he seems to be dead."

Kovu's green eyes widened before he looked at his son. Sighing, he turned to his father and sister. "Father, Tani go with Zazu to see about the lion."

Hodari and Vitani nodded before running off towards the western borders with Zazu flying above, not wanting to waste even a second.

Jaali looked confused when they did."Dad, why didn't you go?" He asked.

Kovu sighed as he ran a paw through his mane. "Jaali... I need to talk to you."

The cub tilted his head with confused eyes, but deep down he had a feeling of what he was about to hear. But he refused to believe it was that. The king inhaled and exhaled before looking at his son.

He said,"Son... Kiara and I are having a cub."

/

Hodari and Vitani followed the majordomo towards the western borders. The father and daughter didn't have to look for very long, because lying in a shadow beneath a tree by the Water Hole was an unconscious, light creamy-beige color furred lion. His light brown mane was soaking wet with blood and water, and his body was covered with vicious scars and bruises.

Vitani looked the lion for a moment before turning to her father. "This guy looks like he's been through hell."

The light tan lioness frowned when her father didn't say anything. She nuzzled his shoulder, causing him to snap out of his brief trance-like stare at the lion, and he looked at his daughter.

"Vitani... I'm not sure, but I think I know who this is."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Yes there are surprises in the later chapters. You will be shocked.**

Kovu grew uneasy at the silence that his eldest was displaying. His brown ears flickered as his green eyes were full of concern. Jaali looked at the ground like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen, and his black rimmed ears pinned against his head.

"Everyone's having cubs now..." He mumbled.

Kovu looked at his son in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean, Jaali?"

"Mom just gave birth to two more cubs this morning. Now you say that you're having another cub too."

Kovu pinned his ears as he saw the tears in the cub's eyes. Jaali looked up now, letting the tears fall down his face. "And what about me? I'm probably just going to be forgotten... like that lion grandma used to tell me about."

Kovu raised a eyebrow at his son's words. "I don't recall your grandmother telling you any stories... or telling me any, for that matter."

Jaali perked up a bit. "She told me the story when you were practicing, and mom was with her friends."

Kovu looked uncertain, but he nodded anyway. "Could you tell me what the story was about?" He asked him.

Jaali nodded with an unexpectedly delighted smile."Zira said that there was a lion who was a prince. He was born from loving parents, and things were fine until the lion's mother met another lion. She had a cub, betraying the father and later forgetting about her entire first family. The lion grew resentful, and later he killed his nephew... for revenge on his sibling killing his father."

Kovu couldn't believe his mother told a story like that. Actually, he could, given her dark nature of such things. Kovu sighed deeply before kneeling down and nuzzled his son. "Don't worry Jaali." He started. "Yes, Kiara and I are having a cub, but neither of us will ever forget you. As a matter of fact... Kiara said that if anything ever happens to Ditto and Dreama, you're next in line for the throne."

The golden brown cub's face went white at the names. He starred at his father in horror and shock, which didn't go unnoticed by Kovu. "Jaali, what's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost." He said concernedly.

Jaali was breathing heavy, his heart racing. How was he supposed to tell his father that he was bullying the prince and princess before? He didn't know that they were Kiara's cubs. But then as he thought about it, Dreama did look a lot like her mother. Those intense amber eyes that he remembered the most... Jaali shook his head to knock that repulsive thought away. Kovu, oblivious to his son's inner fight all of a sudden, looked to his right at the sound of his sister running to them. She looked horrified.

"Vitani...what's going on?" He asked her.

The lioness stopped running and took calming breaths to ease her thundering heart. "Kovu... you're needed back at Pride Rock!" She said out of breath.

Kovu could tell it was important, so he carefully picked up Jaali as not to bite him, and they ran off. Vitani turned and bolted after her brother.

/

His aquamarine eyes slowly blinked open before shutting themselves tight once again. A painful moan left his mouth as a searing headache ran through his head, and the pain shouting through his body was intense. The sound of paws approaching caused him to try and open his eyes again, only for them to snap shut from the bright light of the sun. With a groan, he repeated the action once more. This time, he could see things more clearly, and standing above him looked like a young, golden-furred lioness. He moved his gaze up to see that she was looking at him with warm, amber eyes.

"I'm glad you're awake." She said calmly to him.

He looked around and noticed two other brown lions sitting by the cave's entrance. He looked back at the lioness who was smiling at him. "...Where am I...?" He asked weakly.

The lioness flicked her tail from side to side. "You're in the Pride Lands. My majordomo found you, but my father-in-law and my mate's sister brought you here. I'm Queen Kiara."

His eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. He was back. He was knocked out of his thoughts by the queen's question.

"What's your name, sir?" Kiara asked.

He shook his head before looking at her. "My name is Ara."

One of the lion's eyes widened. As Ara looked around, he noticed that it was one of the twin brothers, Hodari. "Hodari... i-is that you?"

The blue eyed lion smiled before coming over and nuzzling the younger lion. Ara himself was a few months older than Simba, but he wasn't old yet, still considered to be in his prime. Hodari smiled at the light cream-beige lion.

"It's good to see you. But... where did you go?"

Ara looked down and pinned his ears. "I went after Princess Amira, but I didn't have any luck in finding her."

Hodari seemed lost. He knew the reason why the princess had run off, but did not know why Ara ran after her, even though the answer was fairly obvious.

"Why?"

Tears fell from Ara's aquamarine eyes. "I... I love her."


End file.
